Gryffindor's Own Black Lion
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Leora Black is making her way through the wizarding world like everyone else. However when the world becomes divided whose side will she stand on? When one loves Severus Snape, the decisions get that much harder. MWPP Era and up. SSxOC cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

I figured girls often fancy being named after stars, something so bright, shinning above the world, offering hope to those that look upon them. Then there were the times where you might be lucky enough to find that star falling from the sky and if you make a wish, someone will grant it. However if one were to ask me how I felt about being named after a star, I'd say my wish was never granted.

**August 15, 1972**

They were fighting again, something I thought I would be more than accustomed to by this time in my life.

Here I was eleven years old, and I couldn't even begin describe what being loved felt like. I was a witch, a witch born into a family that was so old fashioned in thinking they should've been wrinkled. My parents are what is known as 'pureblood', meaning that both my grandparents had some sort of magic in them and therefore their children were born magical as well.

Now to my family, and many pureblood families out there, being pureblood meant that we were supposed to be better than everyone, something that had been drilled into our ears since we were able to hear. Yet, every day I found myself questioning these ideals, something that landed my elder brother in trouble far too often.

I was not an only child by any means, in fact I had two brothers, one very outspoken and the other very much worried about upsetting the family role. Sirius was what my mother had labeled her problem child and for some reason I had yet to figure out why.

Sirius was going into his second year at Hogwarts and I'll never forget when the letter was sent home that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. I thought my mother was going to have a heart attack, and father just yelled in fits of rage for weeks to come about how he was a disgrace to the Black family, and that he should be trying harder to fit in with our kind.

I loved Sirius, and found that no matter what he did, I could never see the wrong in it that my parents could. However Sirius would never be the prodigal son like Regulus, for he was the light in our father's eye.

Regulus is older than me. Of course only by seven minutes, but he made a point of rubbing it in my face any chance he got. I always had to giggle at the fact that he and Sirius were mistaken for the twins of the family. They looked very much alike, and it was no surprise that women would hang off of them at all of the parties we went to.

Even though they were similar though, they were two very different brothers. I never found Regulus challenging our parents, or trying to get on their bad side. He was very accepting when they requested something of him –almost too much so-, but I'm certain he simply wanted to make a good impression on our father, something Sirius had not managed to do.

Then there was me, the daughter of the black house. The young girl who was neither here nor there when it came to knowing who she was or what she stood for. Of course I knew not to upset my parents, but they're was the odd occasion when even I had spoken out against them, earning myself a high five from Sirius and a look of disappointment from my twin.

I had been raised to be the perfect model pureblood princess. Eat this way, dress this way, walk this way, only associate with those who are of pureblood lineage.

I had seen the way pureblood people act, stuck up, deceitful, even sinister at times, and all I could think of was how much I didn't see myself being like them.

I was pulled from my reverie as my door flew open and my brother barged in, shaking his head and crumpling the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Can you believe they're fighting again?" He asked exasperated and I rolled my eyes snatching the letter from his hands.

"You really want me to answer that Reg?"

He chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed a smirk etched onto his face.

"Guess not."

"Thought so…"

I figured he would make to leave, but made no hint towards doing so as I opened my letter. Of course I had no doubts that this was what I had been waiting for, arriving a little late mind you, but here nonetheless.

"Well Leo?"

I smacked his shoulder as he hissed in pain, adding more animation to it than necessary.

"You know better than to call me that _Reggie_ darling…" I growled out (something that my mother would've frowned upon, due to the unladylike-ness of it all).

"Okay enough with the hitting! What does it say? Are you in? Do they not want you? Are you secretly hiding the fact you're a squib?"

I raised my hand to swat him again, but he quickly dodged my attack awaiting my answer.

"I'm accepted."

Regulus gave me a full grin and hugged me –something he did not do too often- and then came the question I was waiting for.

"Which house do you suppose we'll be in?"

His voice was a whisper and I shrugged.

I knew that deep down Reg was secretly worried that he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor and in doing so end up displeasing our father. Of course I really didn't understand what was so bad about that. All the houses possessed amazing qualities about them, and to be sorted into any house at all would be a great honor. Yet to those in the pureblood society, there was only one proper choice for a house…Slytherin.

Every Black family member that had ever had the pleasure of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been sorted into the house of the serpent, the house belonging to one of the biggest pureblood enthusiasts that ever lived, Salazar Slytherin. In fact up until Sirius, being sorted into Slytherin had been something that was expected, but now, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Does it really matter where we're sorted? After all, I'm pretty sure the surprise of it all was over and done with Sirius."

"Valid point sis, very valid indeed."

"So was there more to this visit, or was the sole reason you barged into my room based upon the fact that deep down you were worried that I was a squib?"

"Well Sis, Siri and I did have our doubts…Ouch! Did you really have to that?"

"Do you really have to be an ignorant toe-rag!"

"Fair enough!"

We both laughed at our antics before a third party member joined us, looking angry and hurt, something that had become a regular expression on his face.

"Glad to see you two having fun."

Sirius was usually a comedic genius and seeing him looking so distraught was almost unnerving.

"What did you do to make them angry this time?" Reg asked tactlessly. "Tell father that Gryffindor is the most amazing house at Hogwarts?"

Sirius's eyes seemed to brighten a little and he smirked. "Nah, that one got old real fast, I told him not to expect any letters from me, because I had no desire speaking to a stuck up old git like him."

"Real mature brother," I stated as he placed his arm over my shoulder. "Picking fights with the hand that feeds you is not a good choice."

"It may not be a good choice, but it is definitely worth galleons in entertainment."

Sirius and Regulus began laughing and I couldn't help but join them in the infectious sound.

"All right you two, best get out of here before they throw a fit, Mother said something about going to Diagon Alley early tomorrow to get our supplies," I told them, secretly excited at the prospect of getting my very own wand. (Having put up with Sirius' bragging for over a year now)

"Oh yes Diagon Alley! I am hoping to meet up with my friend James there, something I'm sure will anger mother dearly."

And there was the sinister part to every Black family member, slowly seeping through Sirius' words.

"Who's James?"

"Seriously Reg! Do you just turn your ears off whenever it conveniences you? Sirius has been talking about James Potter since he returned from school. He even mentioned others, ummm…Lupin and Peter! Does it seriously not ring a bell?"

"No it _Siriusly _doesn't!"

I tossed my pillow at him and pointed at my door.

"Out quickly! Both of you before I catch whatever it is that makes you both so darn weird!"

"Aw Leo, we're related! You've definitely already got it!"

"Out!"

I watched as they both stood from my bed and left the room. With their backs turned it was hard to tell who was who, other than the height difference.

I put on my sleeping robes and sat down in front of my mirror. Yes indeed it was hard to tell that Regulus and I once shared the same spot in our mother for nine months. He had the dark hair and eyes that were seen in the Black men for many generations.

I strayed in looks a little from the traditional black or blonde hair that usually accompanied those in my family. My hair was a deep chestnut brown with specks of red hidden throughout it, mid length with a slight wave to it (no doubt from the Prewett side of my family). My skin was quite pale but not a blemish to be found as of yet, thank Merlin. Yet my eyes were neither dark nor light, they were an amber color, something not seen in many generations of my family, but something my Mother said was a beautiful trait.

I was not amazingly thin, but I was not overweight . I found myself quite plain and regular to be honest, there was not a whole lot about me that stood out, but whenever we were forced to attend parties held by the Malfoy's or the Crabbe's I found my brothers watching the men around me like hawks.

I pulled the brush through my hair a few times before smiling contently and crawling into bed. Tomorrow would be Diagon Alley, and I couldn't wait.

**August 16, 1972**

Crowded.

That was the first and only word that came to mind as we stepped through the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron (a popular spot known to all magical folk).

"Better bring your jaw back up! You look like you're trying to swallow the street!"

I glared a Sirius and stuck close to him and Reg.

"First wands," Mother stated returning her nose to where it belonged…high in the air. "Sirius feel free to go off on your own, you should have more than enough there, but please try and stay within the correct group."

I was pretty sure my brother only heard the first part of that sentence before he ran off grinning like a mad man.

"Quickly, quickly! We mustn't dawdle."

Ollivander's was the best wand shop in all of London, so much so that everyone in our family and other families as well had gotten their wands from him for countless generations.

The shop itself was extremely dingy and cluttered, and I was happy that I would not have to search for my wand alone. If that were the case, I would find myself here for countless years no doubt. A short man with hair that was sticking out in all directions made his way from the back room with a cough.

"Ah, the young Black twins have finally arrived. It's great to see you again Walburga," He stated and my mother smiled even though I thought she was attempting to hide her disgust.

"Charmed as always Ollivander."

"Now who would like to go first?" He asked looking between my twin and I. "How about young miss Black?"

I nodded unsure of what to say and approached his desk. He asked me which was my wand arm and I held out my left hand (another area on which Reg and I differed, since he was dominant with his right hand).

The wand maker began to pull box after box off the shelves muttering as he did so.

"No this won't do….this isn't quite right…uh huh!" Finally he pulled off a box and inside was a wand about nine inches in length. "Here we have it! Blackthorn wood, 9 and three quarter inches, with a core made of unicorn hair."

He held out the wand to me and I looked at my mother who made a motion as to say 'get on with it'. The minute it touched my hands I felt as though we were connected and a smile made its way onto my face.

"Ah yes, definitely the right fit! Well, go on! Give it a flick!"

I gulped choosing to ignore the amusement on Regulus' face and swished the wand like I was told too. The boxes that were all messed up from Ollivander's look through carefully reorganized themselves.

"It appears as though the wand has a knack for repairing things out of place Miss Black," he stated like he was trying to tell me more than that.

Soon enough though, I was happy to be out of the limelight as Reg's turn came forward. It was relatively the same experience as mine, only he appeared far less nervous, lucky bugger. His wand was made from mahogany and had a core made from thestrals hair. Ollivander couldn't help but to comment on how opposite our wands are, and this of course seemed odd to him since we were twins. However, Reg and I had never truly been the same person even before we were born.

"Madam Malkin's next you two! And none of the pish-posh robes either! I want the best for my children."

The truth was she wanted us to look better than everyone. So I chose to ignore the price tags on the robes as we got fitted, I was however not lucky enough to ignore the prat that made his way through the door.

"Ah, Walburga it is a pleasure as always," Abraxas Malfoy stated while kissing my mother's hand.

"Indeed Abaraxas it has been far too long since we have lost gotten together."

I moved closer to Regulus as the eyes of the young man standing by his father seemed to be locked on me.

Lucius Malfoy was one of those people you learned not to trust. A sweet talker like his father, he would bed any girl foolish enough to get close, frankly he wasn't my type, and he was far too old for me, even if he was the perfect example of who someone like me should marry.

"Lucius it is your last year this year is it not?" Mother asked as his eyes finally left mine to focus on her.

"It is Mrs. Black. I am afraid to say it will be my last year as prefect as well," he stated winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and luckily no one seemed to notice.

"It will be nice to have someone guide them in the right direction once they reach the school though," Mother stated. "You never know who might suck them in…"

"Indeed, is it true that your eldest son was sorted into-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Reg stated. "But would Leora and I be able to move to the Apothecary and Flourish and Blotts?"

My mother nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. "Why don't you take Lucius with you?"

And so we did, much to my dismay.

"Ooh look at this!" I cried pulling more stuff off the shelves as Lucius looked to be not amused and Reg just looked freaked out.

"And you called us weird. Who would've thought my sister to want to hang out in a place that sells dead animal and bug parts to brew into concoctions….weirdo."

"Why don't you and Malfoy go ahead then, we're supposed to meet Sirius at Fortescue's in about an hour anyway," I told him muttering the last part to myself… "besides he's starting to creep me out."

"Sounds good! Let's leave her be Lucius, maybe you can fill me in on Slytherin house…"

I heard their voices die off, and was happier than ever that my twin was able to pick up on the tension that was around.

I had always been fascinated by potions and was more than excited to start that class. I wasn't sure what it was about the subject I found so interesting, but I had taken the time to read through Sirius' old books just so that I could stay ahead of my peers.

I grabbed a few more vials, some of which wasn't even needed for first year, but seemed to interest me anyways and made to turn around.

"Hey!"

I blinked as I hit something hard, that very something turned out to be a boy.

This boy was about a head taller than me. He had straight black hair that seemed to be a little greasy but it added a sort of model look to it. His eyes were a dark brown almost black and they seemed to look beyond my own, and then there was his nose, which was a little big for his face, but added a sense of character.

I finally noticed his expression and decided to act like the pureblood witch I was trained to be.

"My apologies Mr.?"

"Sev-Severus…" He mumbled out through a cough. Apparently I had caught him off guard.

"Well then Severus, I apologize," I told him with a smile and soon he was joined by another girl. A red head who appeared to be the same age as him.

I could tell from their items that they were my seniors at the school I just didn't know how much by.

"There you are Sev! I was looking all over for you- oh!"

She looked between the boy and I and then smiled.

"Hello there! My name is Lily Evans, I don't think we've met!"

"Nice to meet you Miss Evans," I told her with a genuine smile. "I was just getting acquainted with Severus here after I managed to bump into him on accident."

"I see, well then first year at Hogwarts?"

I nodded and then felt a little embarrassed. Was it really that obvious.

"Well we're second years so maybe we will see each other on the train!"

"Of course," I replied politely noticing the clock was ticking by quickly. "However I had better be going, I'm supposed to meet my brother's for ice cream."

She nodded and Severus just seemed to stare at me. It was different from how Lucius stared at me, and I found myself almost enjoying it.

"Alright! See you in a few weeks…?"

"Leora," I said walking towards the counter where I placed down a few galleons to pay for my supplies.

Needless to say my brother's did not look pleased when I showed up only five minutes late. I expected them to be alone, but there was a boy next to Sirius I had not yet met, and to my enjoyment, Lucius was nowhere in sight.

"Before you freak out, I got distracted by all those amazing products at the apothecary," I said with a dreamy look in my eye.

Reg looked uncomfortable, and Siri and the boy next to him let out a laugh.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet," I told him sitting next to Reg.

This boy had untidy hair that was jet black. He had a simple face and wore glasses, but other than that he seemed like every other boy out there.

"Leo meet James Potter, my best bud and prankster friend, Potter meet my baby sister Leo!"

"Nice to meet you James, although I suggest you take my advice and do not call me Leo ever again!"

He nodded obviously hearing the ferocity in my voice. However he got a bemused expression upon his face a few seconds afterwards.

"Are you all named after stars?"

"A sick family joke really," Reg muttered.

"Ya its a little weird, and normally the men of the family are the only ones with star names, but little Leo here," he earned a smack for that one. "Was thought to be a little man before she was born, so the name Leo was picked for her after Leonis, one of the stars in the Leo constellation just like Regulus, what a surprise it was when she came out a girl."

This of course caused snickers amongst the group and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for that enlightening story big brother," I muttered. "Did you get my books?"

I needed a change of subject desperately and luckily for the second time today Reg came to my rescue.

"All brand new copies of our first year texts," he told me showing me two of each book. "I could've used your help carrying all of these you know."

"Oh stop your whining," I told him with a smile.

We all had a bowl of ice cream and I found that James and Sirius had a lot in common. They told us of what to expect once we got to Hogwarts and how the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at an all-time high. I watched as Reg tensed when this was mentioned. When we finally finished eating and everyone was finished with the conversation we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron where we were expected to floo home.

"A little weird that one is," Reg stated as we walked towards the pub.

"Who? Potter?" I asked and he nodded causing Sirius to glare at him.

"No wonder Mother gets mad at you for hanging out with him. His family is filled with blood traitors," Regulus stated and I stepped between the two of them knowing that my twin had just taken this a step to far.

"Knock it off," I stated but apparently it did no good.

"How dare you Reg!"

"How dare I? Come on Sirius! You're consorting with the enemy just to get a rise out of mother and father! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all the yelling and fighting! Why can't you just be in Slytherin like the rest of us!"

"How dare I Reg? Do you seriously believe all this pureblood bullshit they force into your heads!" Sirius growled causing me to wince. "I'm bloody happy that I was sorted into Gryffindor so I won't have to deal with all you nosy pureblood types! And I suggest you never talk about my best mate and his family like that again!"

Regulus quickly floo'd through the fireplace leaving Sirius and I to talk for a few minutes.

"He's starting to believe them. He always was their favorite little follower."

"Come on Siri! He's your brother! One of you is going to have to apologize sooner rather than later and you know it!"

"Oh come on Leora, he was out of line and you know it," he stated. "I honestly hope he gets sorted into Slytherin so I won't have to see his nasty pureblood mug anywhere!"

"You don't really mean that," I told him softly. Unsure why this was happening? They had both been fine yesterday and today it was like a whole new air was felt amongst my family.

"I hope for your sake that you never end up like them," Sirius told me as right before I floo'd home.

Part of me hoping that he was right, and that I didn't end up like the rest of my family.

The house was particularly quiet other than the mutterings of Kreacher who was busy dusting something. I hauled my belongings upstairs and found a new trunk open on my bed.

Somehow I knew that this year would change everything in my life, and in a few weeks the house I would be sorted into would decide my fate. Yet none of this was in my mind as I laid my head on my pillow, for all I could think about was the dark eyes of the boy I had met in the apothecary's.

**(A/N: So there you have it people. Meet Leora, one of my fav characters to ever write by the way!. Also that bit about most of the men in the Black family being named after stars appeard to be true except for a few great aunts. Let me know what you think, I already have quite a few chapters kicked out for this story already XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**September, 1 1972**

I couldn't recall a time that I had ever felt this nervous in my entire life. We had finally arrived at King's Cross station and there was a part of me that wanted to turn back, go home and forget I even received this letter. I'm positive it was the same part of me that was secretly worried about what this year would bring.

I hoped that after the trip to Diagon Alley that Reg and Siri would've gotten over their stupid brotherly feud, but that had yet to happen. If anything it made the house of Black that much more hostile with all the tension that was in the room.

Of course mother and father seemed to take Reg's side even though I thought that the entire fight itself was blown out of proportion. They never would believe Sirius though.

"Come Leora," My father stated and I noticed that they were quite farther ahead of me. "This is not the time to stare into space."

I nodded and moved faster pulling my trunk behind me.

I wondered why both Mother and Father had decided to make an appearance at the platform. This place was crawling with muggle (non-magical) persons, and for someone like my parent's it would be the last place I would suspect them to be.

Maybe they were here to offer some kind words as Reg and I left for the first year at the most amazing school of magic in Scotland. However, in the end I guess they were only here to hold up appearances.

We took off in a bit of a run, passing through the platform barrier and joined by many other students heading off to the school as well. I was awed by the magnificence of the Hogwart's express and could feel my fingers tremble in excitement. I was finally going to join the school, and now I was more anxious then anything.

"Orion my good friend!"

A very familiar voice seemed to come from behind us and I noticed that Sirius had already taken leave from the group, and that only Reg and I were standing near our parent's.

"Ah Ivan, it is great to see you!"

I recognized the man as the father of Christopher Crabbe. His family was also one of the pureblood families that we had the displeasure of spending many a time with. His son was a few years older than I, although a year younger than Lucius.

"Ah young Regulus and Leora Black. Excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

We both answered with a yes, earning a hearty chuckle from the old man.

"You'll make Slytherin proud."

And then came the topic of which house we were to be sorted into again.

Father excused us, since there were few minutes left before the train would leave. We wheeled our trunks to join the others and took our first step onto the train.

The train looked much bigger on the inside than the outside let on. There were separated compartments big enough for four people with sliding glass doors, and then there were areas that were more open, likely for group conversation. The seats had great fabric patterns on them that seemed to bring life to the metal machine.

"This way sis," Regulus stated grabbing my hand in his as we made our way to the back of the train.

I kept my eyes out for Sirius and soon enough I spotted him a separated compartment with a few other boys.

"I'd like to let Siri know we got on the train Reg," I told him slipping his hand from mine.

He seemed to look angry for a split second before sighing.

"Fine if you must, just make sure you come to the back of the train. That's where the rest of the family is…."

I nodded and secretly hoped that I could hide out with my big brother for the rest of the ride. Every time that I began to question the strength of my parent's ideals I simply looked at my cousins.

My Aunt and Uncle, Cygnus and Druella were some of the most hardcore pureblood fanatics I had ever met. In fact just being around them made my skin crawl, because I was certain that everyone feared them, if only a little. Of course this also meant that since they were born, my cousin's had been suffering from the same pureblood infection that most of my family had.

Andromeda, the cousin that both Siri and I liked the most, was a blast. She never really cared much for the pureblood nonsense that was spouted from every family member; she even proved it so by marrying a muggle-born man named Ted Tonks. Of course our family had cut ties with her completely for this, but part of me admired her courage for doing so.

Bella was the oldest out of the three and frankly was a little hard to be around. If anyone wanted to do away with 'mud blood's' as she so lovely put, it was her. She had graduated a few years ago, and had been going on and on about this person that was going to bring peace to the wizarding world by ridding it of all the muggle-born wizards and witches, bringing a bad taste into my mouth.

Last of all was Cissy or Narcissa, she was the same age as Lucius and was sorted into Slytherin house as well. Rumor was that Lucius was going to marry her when they graduated, however I'm not sure how true that really it. Lucius didn't seem the like the type to settle down, nor the type to stay with just one women.

Of course most of us pureblood families were related in some which way or form, so practically everyone in Slytherin was some sort of cousin, which made me wonder just how my life would pan out if my future was already decided like that.

I walked towards the compartment and could see that Sirius and James with laughing with two other's I hadn't met yet. I knocked lightly on it, before Sirius broke out in a grin at the sight of me and pushed the divider open.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Leora?" James asked as Sirius ushered me in.

"I would've thought Reg to take you to the back of the train with all those other crazy gits," Sirius stated not knowing the confusion of the two other members of the compartment.

"He made to, but I wanted to let you know we had made it on the train. You disappeared quite quickly after stepping on to the platform," I told him sitting down.

"Well I'm sure no one noticed anyways," he replied to me looking at his friends. "Well Sis I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, two of our other mates."

"Nice to meet you both," I told them with a smile, which caused the boy known as Remus to smile back and the boy known as Peter to blush.

Remus was taller than James and Siri whilst sitting down, and he had sandy brown hair. Whereas Peter looked shorter than the rest of his friends and was a little on the chubby side with dark hair.

"It's nice to finally meet the sister of Sirius, he talks about you often."

"Really?" I responded to Remus while looking at my brother. "You don't say?"

"I just like them to know that you're off limits Sis," he stated as if it was no big deal. "You know, set some boundaries."

"Well thanks for making that clear Sirius," I laughed noticing a slight look of disappointment in Peter's facial expression.

"So what house are you hoping to be in Leo?" Peter asked as I shot him a glare.

"I'm not sure which house, and please refrain from calling me Leo!"

"Quite a temper you're little Sis has got there Sirius," Remus stated and I huffed.

"At least her voice is far less annoying than mother's."

I rolled my eyes and stood up deciding it was time for a change of scenery.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked and the rest looked up.

"I better get back to Reg, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting into," I said knowing truthfully that if I didn't leave Reg would come looking for me, and by doing so, likely anger Sirius. "I'll see you after the sorting ceremony! Nice to meet you all!"

They replied to my goodbye and I was almost certain I heard Sirius mutter a 'good luck' before I closed the compartment.

It was great to see that Sirius had made so many friends, and that those friends seemed to treat him well. He needed a strong sense of belonging, since he had not received such a thing from our parents.

I walked quite a length of the compartment when suddenly I bumped into something that felt like a body. When I opened my eyes I had come face to face with those same eyes that had been haunting my dreams since the apothecary.

"Oh! Hello Severus!" I told him with a smile, noting that the red head that was him seemed nowhere in sight.

"Hi," he responded with the beginnings of what appeared to be a smile on his face.

I was about to ask him what year he was in when the red head, Lily Evans peaked through the glass that separated this compartment from the front and back of the train.

"There you are Sev! I was worried and- Oh! Hi Leora!"

"Nice to see you again Lily," I said with a smile, genuinely impressed by her kind tone. "So what year are you two in?"

"We're both in second year," She stated and I nodded.

"Same year as my brother then," I told her and she seemed to think for a moment.

"Who's your brother?"

I would've answered her too, if it wasn't for the sound of familiar voices coming up behind me.

"Ah Evans! Glad to see you made it on the train! I was worried that I wouldn't get to ask you out on this fine trip!"

I wanted to laugh in amusement, but the look of pure hatred on Lily and Severus' face made me rethink that.

"Sod off Potter! Come on Sev!"

"Not so fast Snivellus! What exactly were you saying to Leora?"

"What should it matter to you Black!"

I thought the tension between Sirius and Reg was bad, but this was far worse.

"Come on guys knock it off. I met Lily and Severus in the apothecary during our trip to Diagon Alley," I told him hoping to diffuse the situation.

"I think it matter's very much who my sister talks to you slimy git!"

Suddenly the expression's on certain faces changed drastically, Lily looked surprised, Severus looked surprised and hurt, and I was livid.

"Sister? You mean your related to him?" Lily asked pointing between the two of us.

"Yes, although right now I wish I didn't have to admit to that," I muttered.

"So you better watch your back around her Snivelly! Or else!"

Lily and Severus left quick after that and I turned to punch Sirius hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for!"

"For being a complete and utter bastard!"

Sirius looked worried and I rolled my eyes.

"You of all people shouldn't care who I talk to Sirius. I liked talking with the two of them and I thought maybe we could've been friends."

"No way a sister of mine is going to talk to Snivellus!"

"Seriously? You're doing to me what Father and Mother were trying to do to you! I appreciate you looking out for me but I can take care of myself!"

I stormed towards the back of the train, leaving four confused Gryffindor's behind me.

When I reached the back of the train it was like a family reunion of sorts. It was filled with all the first year purebloods as well as those that were ahead of us. I spotted Regulus next to Lucius and Cissy and made my way towards them. My look of anger not going unnoticed by my twin.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sat next to him.

"Sirius is being a git!"

"And that's a surprise?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay I get it, just don't let him get to you."

"He's my big brother, I'm certain that is part of the contract," I replied.

"Leora! It's been so long," Cissy cried gathering me in her arms. "I love what you did with your hair!"

Cissy was definitely all about fashion, like many of the Black women, however I tried not to be taken over by it.

We talked for quite a while before Lucius interrupted us for some time alone with his girlfriend, no doubt snogging like crazy. Reg was busy talking with Crabbe and Goyle and all the other purebloods had broken off into groups that I had no desire to join.

After a few hours the train finally began to slow and everyone began to move off of the train like a herd of cattle. I stuck close with Regulus not wanting to get lost on my first day and soon we heard the voice of a giant bellowing…

"Firs' year this way!"

I could feel my pulse in my head as we made our way to the boats that would carry us across the lake to the magnificent castle that gleamed in the moonlight. So this was Hogwarts? It felt amazing.

"It's almost time Sis," Reg whispered and I nodded realizing that he was just as nervous as I was.

Soon all of us were gathered in the hall, everyone looking slightly scared of what was to come of this sorting ceremony. Just as we held our breath, a lady with her hair pulled back into a bun off the side of her head appeared with a hard stone smile on her face.

"My name is Professor McGonagall! Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said almost looking amused at the expressions on everyone's faces. "Soon you will all pass through these doors and the sorting ceremony will begin. You will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Once your sorting is complete you will join your house table and after a few announcements from the headmaster the feast will begin? Understood?"

"Yes Professor," We replied as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

The ceiling was absolutely magnificent as it was bewitched to like the night sky. Upon the rise where the teachers were currently sitting was a stool on which a tattered old hat was placed. I looked up at the faculty and was surprised when the headmaster smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Abbertsford, Nicola!"

The young girl with stringy blonde hair made her way to the stool where she sat down. Her eyes shot wide open and after a few minutes the hat called out-

"Ravenclaw!"

The table clapped for their newest member and the next person was called.

There were two Hufflepuff's called when it came time for the girl in front of me to go.

"Badden, Alice."

She seemed extremely nervous and shortly after the hat was placed upon her head she was sent off to the Gryffindor table.

"Black, Leora."

I gulped and looked at Reg who seemed to be giving me a look of encouragement. The Slytherin table was smirking and Sirius looked hopeful when the hat suddenly fell on my head.

_Interesting._

My eyes widened as its voice went through my mind.

_Such a different side of the Black family I see in you. Far different than your cousins, and even different than your elder brother. Extreme intelligence, yes, but there is a sense of deep courage there as well, yet I sense the sinister side that belongs to all Slytherin's in your heart. Tough choice indeed my dear you are…but better be-_

I held my breath and crossed my fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I froze. The whole table of Slytherin's gasped and I wanted to cry. Of course over at the Gryffindor table my git of a brother and his friends were clapping, and so was Lily. Of course this did nothing for the glares I was receiving from my family members. I noticed Reg in front of me, and was hurt by the look of sheer disappointment across his face.

"This must be a mistake," I muttered as the Professor helped me off the stool.

"The hat makes no mistakes my dear."

I walked in a catatonic state towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Alice girl who was sorted before me. I had recognized her name as a pureblood one, of course, it was one of the pureblood names that were known as blood traitors amongst my family.

"Well done Leo! Mother and Father are going to die of heart attacks when they get this letter!"

I was happy the Sirius was at least thrilled, because I figured someone might as well enjoy this ceremony.

"Black, Regulus."

I watched as Reg sat on the stool, and I wondered if the hat was going to be as indecisive with him as it was with me. However the hat barely touched his head when it spouted out, "Slytherin!"

The whole Slytherin table cheered and Sirius just shook his head.

"Well, at least one of my siblings made the right choice."

I wanted to lash out in anger towards him but didn't. It wasn't like Sirius put me in this house, it was that dam hat's fault! That damn hat was going to put me on the receiving end of a very large tongue lashing from my parents. I shuddered at the thought of getting a howler from them.

"Well Leora welcome to Gryffindor house! Home of the brave!" Sirius roared.

"And stupid," Remus muttered as McGonagall made a motion for Sirius to get down from the table.

"Thanks Sirius," I told him, thankfully happy that I was not alone.

Suddenly James burst out laughing and Sirius and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just realized your name is Leora," He said and I didn't understand what was so funny. "You know, like Lion? The Gryffindor symbol is a Lion remember?"

"What a coincidence it is," Remus stated eyes wide.

"It's a very pretty name," I heard Peter mumble.

After the headmaster made his speech we were all blessed with a large amount of food for the welcome speech on our tables. We all ate until we were thoroughly stuffed and then our prefects made their way to take us to our towers.

We took quite a long route and were told to pay special attention to the staircases which were known to move from time to time. Once we had walked a long distance we stood in front of a portrait of a lady who was quite large wearing a pink gown.

"The password to get into the tower is Pig Snout! Now don't forget it or you'll spend the night sleeping in the hall."

We entered the common room which was really quite large and had a fire going to warm it up.

"First years top of the tower!"

We nodded and trudged up the stairs to the girls side of the dorm. There were four, four-poster beds all of which had already been set up with our belongings. Just as I made to begin getting changed into my night clothes a small hand was stuck out.

"We haven't properly met yet, my name is Alice, Alice Badden."

"A pleasure, Leora Black."

She nodded and then looked a little weary about something.

"It was a surprise to see another Black end up in Gryffindor."

"Trust me the surprise was all on me."

I continued to unpack not wanting to take my anger out on the girl who was merely curious.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to get it off my chest. It really doesn't matter to me if you're a member of the Black family. "

"If it's any consolation, I could very well be disowned once the letter reaches home about my luck of getting into the rival house of the rest of my family."

"Sirius likes it here."

"Yes and he pays at home for it," I told her. "Nevertheless I hope my last name will not deter you from becoming my friend."

"What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I was to let that happen?" She asked with a smile.

The truth was I really liked this Alice girl. She was bubbly and almost the exact opposite of my own personality. She was little bit shorter than me and had short dark hair that had a slight curl to it.

We had two other roommates by the end of the night. Their names were Aleesha Packard, and Julliet Johnson, and they seemed to be pretty cool too.

They were both half-bloods, and were just as surprised as Alice when a Black was once again put into Gryffindor house. I guess it was the most unheard of thing this school had to talk about.

I sat on the edge of my bed and wondered what I was going to say to Reg tomorrow when we saw each other. We were always so close, being twins and all, we had this weird sort of bond with each other, even though we had absolutely nothing else in common. It felt weird being so far from my twin.

Then there was Sirius who was no doubt going to use this to his advantage since now he was not the only one who was separated from the family.

"Our schedules are here!" Alice shouted as four pieces of parchment fell from the sky and onto our beds.

We all had potions with the Slytherin's in the morning with Professor Slughorn, and Charms with Professor Flitwick was right after that. Then was transfiguration with professor McGonagall and Herbology with Professor Sprout, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Salantra. Flying with Madam Hooch, Astronomy with Professor Nitar and finally History of Magic with Professor Binns (the only ghost professor in the school).

"This is going to be an interesting year," Aleesha stated. "Look at all those classes with the Slytherin's!"

I nodded knowing that I would be spending quite a bit of time with my twin.

"It will be okay though, we have D.A.D.A with the Ravenclaw's which will make up for it."

Julliet was right about that.

"I just can't wait for charms! I've always wanted to learn those!"

"I personally want herbology to be first," Alice stated with a dreamy look in her eye, the same one I got when I was thinking about potions. "What about you Leora?"

"I've always been a big fan of potions actually," I told them trying not to look sheepish.

"Well quite the diverse group we've got here ain't it!"

We all laughed a little when Alice finally spoke again.

"Well we should all do well on exams then if we're helping each other out!"

Soon enough though it came time for lights out and all four of us made our way to our beds to catch some shut eye.

"Leora?"

"Yes?" I questioned having almost fallen asleep before the voice woke me up.

"You fit in here you know…"

"Thanks Alice."

"You're like the black lion of Gryffindor tower!"

I laughed to myself and finally drifted off to sleep, solely amused by the simple title that had been bestowed upon me.

**(Yesh! I put up the second chapter, hopefully to get more ppl interested in this story XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Next chapter! sweettt! thanks for the reviews!)**

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**October 31, 1972**

Bored was how I found myself, currently stirring my potion while others scrambled to finish theirs before the time was up. These potions I had found absolutely no challenge with and even Professor Slughorn had seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm towards brewing such mediocre concoctions. My brother however not so lucky.

Things had been tense between Reg and I and with the loss of our closeness Sirius and I grew closer each day. Anytime I would try and talk to my twin he would blow me off saying that he didn't want to associate himself with blood traitors. It made me feel hurt, and angered, but I did the ladylike thing and waited until I was in my room alone to cry.

Not only did I have to deal with slowly losing my own Brother, my parents had made their distaste for my house known through a very formal letter, that let me know just what would be waiting for me when I arrived home over Christmas this year.

_To our Daughter,_

_Your father and I have been informed by Regulus that you too have been sorted into a house that adds even more disgrace to the Black name. Sad it is that only one of our children has been able to please us thoroughly. We shall see you home at Christmas where we will discuss what this means further,_

_Walburga Black._

Basic, and straight to the point. I was happy that it was something that no one else had the pleasure to hear though.

Sirius was curious however and when he read the letter he was sent into an angry rage. Wondering what reason Reg had to send such a letter to our parents and why they were treating me just as terribly as Sirius when I had done absolutely nothing to deserve it.

I chose to forget about it though, and decided to put all my energy into concentrating on my classes. I had struggled slightly in charms but had asked Lily for help, and help she did.

I had come to the conclusion that I enjoyed the company of the muggle-born witch. She was quite knowledgeable and made charms seem much less intimidating after a few study sessions. In all honestly I thought maybe we were becoming friends, and then my Brother and his nitwit sidekicks would barge in and cause a calm study session to turn into a chaotic frenzy of yelling and hexes. It almost made me want to hex them back.

"Miss Black, I see that you are finished already."

I snapped from my thoughts as Slughorn looked at my potion, no doubt trying to find a hint of error, in which there was none.

"Yes Professor, I found this potion exceptionally simple today."

Alice, Aleesha and Juliet smiled at me whilst the Slytherin's glared, no doubt angry that their head of house was so impressed with my potion making.

"Everyone take note of her potion! See how it is the correct shade of dark grey! Absolutely magnificent my dear! Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

A few quiet cheers were heard and after another half hour class was finally over with only a few perfect potions other than mine, which had taken all class to brew. I picked up my books and headed towards the door when the Potions instructor made motion for me to hang back.

"Tell me Miss Black, have you ever had any other formal potion's training?" Slughorn asked with a smirk etched from cheek to cheek on his face.

"No Sir, I've never had any such training. I've just always found potion making interesting," I told him with a smile.

"I see, and you've had no other training for any of your other classes either?"

I shook my head unsure of where he was going.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you after this, don't worry though, he shall give a note to Professor Flitwick informing him that you will be late for charms. The password for the office is chocolate frogs."

"Thank you Professor," I stated as I finally left the dungeons.

I had hoped to make it to the Headmaster's office quietly, but it seems others were against that.

"So what did Professor Slug-Bug wish to talk with you about?" Reg asked too sweetly for it to be considered true. "Just a little teacher's pet aren't you?"

"Someone had to inherit the brains in our family," I told him coolly trying to walk past. "It's just sad that none could've been given to you."

Of course if someone had asked me a year earlier if I would ever talk to my brother this way, they would've been questioned for being confunded, now however, it seemed to be the norm.

"She's got quite a tongue Reg!"

That boy standing next to my brother was Nick Zabini, and standing by him was Richard Parkinson. My brothers jerk acquaintances.

"If you'll excuse me," I stated making one last attempt to walk past them.

"Not so fast-"

"Jelly-Legs jinx!"

Apparently they had not noticed that I had pulled my wand and soon all three fell to the ground giving me the time to escape.

It was sad really that one had to resort to hexing their own family in order to stop their interrogation, but I suppose they underestimated me.

The Headmaster's office was quite a walk up from the dungeons. Not only was it difficult to reach, but it was also guarded by a gargoyle that would not let you pass until it had the password. Once the password was given the hidden staircase descended and I followed it up to the wooden door.

The office of Professor Dumbledore was quite a sight to behold. There were books lining the walls, where there were not paintings, and his desk had quite the design work. There was also a Phoenix hanging on his perch.

I had always been fond of animals, but this bird was absolutely charming.

"His name is Fawkes."

I looked up into the twinkling eyes of my Headmaster as he descended from an even higher set of stairs.

"He's beautiful Sir."

"Indeed. Now Miss Black, I'm certain it was Professor Slughorn who sent you my way?"

I nodded and took a seat across from him at his desk, feeling a little bit worried as to what this meeting would entail. I thought I had been making a good impression on my entire group of Professor's.

"It would appear that Professor Slughorn, along with all the other Professors, is finding that you're not being challenged enough in your current year of classes. Do you feel this way Leora?"

"In certain classes like potions, I find the expectations to be set quite low, although I have been receiving tutoring lessons from a girl in second year with charms which have only been giving me slight trouble."

"I see," He said with a slight smile. "It would seem that the instructors feel you would benefit from classes at a higher level."

I nodded again, not catching the meaning that was in his words.

"I understand your Brother Regulus is currently in some of your classes?" I nodded once. "And he was recently found in the hallway with a few other students effected by the Jelly-Legs jinx."

I blushed.

"Would it cause problems between you and your brother if you were to move onto higher classes?"

I laughed a little. "With all due respect Sir, moving to a higher class is the least of the problems between our family."

Apparently that was all he needed to hear as a piece of parchment was summoned to his desk.

"Well perhaps with the strain on one relationship, you will be able to grow another."

"Sir, this is the second year time table…" I muttered reading over the parchment.

"Indeed it is. It would appear that the faculty and I find you to be unchallenged in your year and therefore have all agreed that it would be beneficial to move you into the second year time table."

"So I'd be with Sirius?" I asked still dazed.

"Yes Sirius, and of course Lily Evans who I hear has been helping you with charms even though she doesn't believe you to need it."

"And what of my arrangements in the tower?"

"You will still be on the floor with the rest of the first years, who I've heard you've become fast friends with. All that will change is the level of classes you're taking."

I nodded and stood slowly, still trying to digest what was being said to me.

"I think Professor Flitwick was quite upset when you made a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw. He could've used you on their intelligence squad. Nonetheless however…" he stated reaching in the drawer. "Chocolate frog?"

I shook my head and grinned. "No thank you. When do I start with this new schedule?"

"Tomorrow morning. Finish off your normal classes today, however I wouldn't bother going to charms since there is less than half the class left."

"What about text books?"

"I have already taken the liberty of sending an owl to your family. They replied that they were pleased that you were so advanced and have taken the liberty of purchasing your new books which should already be in your dorm."

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Miss Black."

I remember being little and my father telling me that I was far older in my mind than I was in my body. I had a sort of natural talent for understanding words in a book and being able to do the practical application later on, a talent that apparently was noticed by most of the instructors here.

"Leora!"

I stopped walking in the hall to see Lily running towards me with a smile.

"Hi Lily, what's got you in such a hurry?"

"Simple, just trying to get away from that prat Potter and your crazy brother."

I laughed as the two of us continued to walk down the hall.

"Are you going to the quidditch game this afternoon? It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin and should be good."

Lily and I had both discussed our love of quidditch even though neither of us was capable of flying a broom. I guess I had my brother's to blame for my fanatics over the sport.

"Wouldn't miss it."

She smiled at me and then smirked. "What's got you so happy?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Like a bludger hitting a chaser."

I rolled my eyes and handed her my new schedule.

"These are all second year classes?" I nodded. "Why would you have-"

She seemed to put two and two together and launched herself towards me.

"I'm so happy for you! I only wish they would move me up a grade so I could stay away from Potter. Now you, Severus and I will be able to spend more time together."

I hadn't thought of that. Severus and I only ever saw each other through Lily, and he seemed to have gotten over the fact that I was Sirius' little sister. Every time we met though it was like I couldn't seem to make my words work, and I ended up blushing. It was terrible.

"I can't wait!"

"Did you tell your brother yet?" She asked and I shook my head. "I'm the first one?"

"Well you are one of my best friends Lils!"

"I can't wait! I'll finally have another person to study with now that our schedules match up! And Severus won't have to be stuck tutoring me in potions alone, I must frustrate him sometimes."

Lily was extremely smart as well, but even though she was a good potion maker once she got the hang of it, sometimes her potions were terrible.

Lily headed off to class and I spent the rest of the day in my own. I helped Alice turn her paper clip into a beetle, which caused her to scream much to Aleesha and Juliet's amusement. We learned about devil's snare, a plant that my mother had talked about on a few occasions. I was bored stiff during history of magic, and in D.A.D.A we learned the bat bogey hex, something of a personal favorite.

"Who do you think is gonna win the match?" Alice asked as we put on our scarves.

"Well it is Halloween, so anything is possible, although Gryffindor winning would be nice."

"I can't wait to watch James and Sirius! For second years they're the best on the team!"

Aleesha had a point. Being as they were second years my brother and his mate were able to try out for the quidditch team and made it with flying colors, much to the delight of our head of house. My brother was a beater, and James played chaser and was extremely talented at it.

"Just think guys, this is going to be the highlight of our years here. Going to classes together, watching quidditch together, graduating together," I felt guilty as she said that. "This is the life."

"We may not be graduating together after all though."

The girls turned to me and I took a big breath, telling them what happened after potions today while they were in charms. I expected them to be angry with me but they all congratulated me, and we made a pact that even though we might not be in any classes together, that we would still be friends.

"Now let's go watch Gryffindor kick Slytherin's butt!"

We made our way to the stands and I could see Lucius talking to someone else from his house, someone I didn't recognize until I got closer. I told my friends I would join then at the tower, and that I needed to talk with Malfoy.

"Ah there's Hogwarts resident genius."

"Hello Lucius," I said in my best pureblood voice. "Hi Severus. So, I assume word gets around fast in your house?"

"Blame it on Slughorn my dear. The man was bragging about you in every potions class today," he stated making me blush. "I assume you are going to the match then?"

I was wearing my scarf and lined robes for fear of catching cold.

"Of course, I suspect it should be a good one."

"Indeed, however I must be going to the prefect booth, do not forget what I told you Severus."

Lucius left us then and I smiled at the dark eyed boy and motioned to the door.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and we made the trek to the watch towers for the game.

"So Lily told me the news."

"Which news?" I asked playing dumb.

"That you would be joining our year…"

"Oh."

"Frankly I'm not all that surprised, your extremely clever," He said as I willed my face to stop turning red.

"Thank you Severus. Is Lily on her way to the match? She said she was coming when we spoke earlier…"

"She should be here! Like you she doesn't normally miss a game."

I nodded when we finally reached our respective towers.

"Good luck Sev, hopefully we don't beat your team too bad!"

"Laugh it up Black! But we'll see who comes out victorious!"

And we did indeed. It was a close game the entire time and I had to bite my tongue in worry every time Sirius or James looked as though they were in trouble. I watched Regulus cheer from the stand next to mine, laughing every time one of our players got hurt.

There was a time when he was a nice boy, and now I couldn't seem to remember that time.

Lily finally joined us, saying she was late because she wanted to finish her history of magic essay that was due in two weeks. The game was a close sixty to fifty for Slytherin, when finally our seeker caught the snitch ending the game with the victory going to the red and gold.

I ran up to Remus and Peter so we could go meet my brother and James whilst everyone else headed to the great hall for the Halloween feast.

"Bloody brilliant that move you made on Flint, James!"

"Why thank you Mate! Couldn't have done it without ya!"

They high fived each other before noticing our presence and I gave Sirius a hug.

"You both played amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Aw, thanks little Lion!"

That nickname wasn't something I enjoyed, but I let him get away with it for now.

"What do you say you hurry up so we can get going to the feast," I told him and the two quidditch players laughed. "There's no way Lily is going to fall for you if you smell like that James."

That sent the two of them running.

I waited outside the tent with Remus and Peter who was shaking more than normal today, something he tended to do when he was nervous.

"Alright you two, what's the prank for tonight?" Remus gaped at me surprised and I laughed. "I know the four of you better than that! What do you call yourselves again? The Marauders? You're known for your pranks…"

"I don't recommend eating the soup Leora."

Good thing I took their advice too. After we went back to the Great Hall and the dinner began. I strayed from the soup claiming that I wanted to save room for the main course. Unfortunately everyone who ate the soup had to suffer with the Gryffindor colors now being in their hair, even the faculty suffered from this prank.

Of course James, Remus, Peter and Siri found no harm in their little joke, but were each given a detention for it. I could hear the females of the other houses freaking out over the color, and the Slytherin boys all looked angered, including Severus and Regulus.

"It actually doesn't even look that bad," Alice stated playing with my hair.

"It was still immature!" Lily scolded and I laughed.

"Come on Lily, knowing those four it could've been much worse."

This was a little on the light side for one of their pranks.

"You have a good point there," Aleesha said.

After most of the Great Hall had left, complaining about their hair color on the way out. I began my walk to Gryffindor tower, noticing the familiar face of a certain Slytherin who was trying desperately to change his hair back.

I pulled my wand out, gave my left hand a small flick and sent him a smile.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked and I smirked.

"It would've gone away in a few hours, but my brother just used a certain dying charm to which I happen to know the counter-curse."

"Yes your brother certainly likes to make a statement," He spat out. "And Potter too! Thinking they're so much better than me!"

I raised an eyebrow curious as to what this was really about.

"Never mind…thanks for fixing this."

"No problem," I mumbled out as he dashed down the hallway.

I went to bed that night wondering what Severus meant when he said that about my brother and James. And also basking in the fact that he thought I was clever. I had never been called clever by a boy who wasn't family and it made me blush.

I fell asleep with a smile waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

**November 1, 1972**

"Thank Merlin it's gone! I had a dream those colors were permanent!" Alice cried looking in the mirror.

"Nah, Sirius and James aren't smart enough for that those gits."

"Well Leora think you're ready for second year courses?" Juliet asked me brushing her hair out. "I guess you're lucky you know people in that year."

"Ya and Lily had already agreed to help me if I fall behind."

"I do feel sorry for her you know," Aleesha said smirking. "Getting asked out by Potter everyday has got to be tiring."

"You'd think she'd save herself the trouble and just say yes," Alice muttered.

"The day Lily and James Potter start dating I'll personally run around the school in my knickers," I told them as we all burst out laughing.

"We'll hold you to that black."

The difference between my first year schedule and second year was that the day started off with herbology. I made my way to greenhouse two, knowing that Lily would already be there since she was rarely late.

We had herbology with the Hufflepuff's which would prove to be quite humorous.

"Yo little Lion, you lost?"

"Oh sod off James," Lily stated as I walked through the door.

"Leora? What are you doing here?" The other three asked at the same time.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and sighed. I had completely forgot to mention my switching of classes to my brother.

"Actually I'm in this class now…" I told them sheepishly. "And all your other one's as well."

Of course the time for an inquisition was cut short as Professor Sprout came in and began to teach us all about mandrakes. I found mine to be quite cute when I was repotting it in new soil. I had read about mandrake potion in one of the advanced potion books I had found in the library and thought it was quite interesting how such an annoying plant was able to cure those who are petrified.

Class ended and I walked with Lily to potions, but of course we were followed by the Marauders who were spouting out questions left, right and center.

"Why did they move you up?"

"In all our classes?"

"Do Mother and Father know?"

"Will you help me with potions?"

I turned around quickly looking at them.

"Apparently I wasn't being challenged enough in my first year classes," I told Lupin. "Yes in all your classes James, of course Mother and Father know Sirius, and of course I'll help you Peter!"

"Who knew you were such a nerd!"

I hit Sirius' shoulder and walked into potions class unsure of where to sit.

"Ah Miss Black! Glad to see the Headmaster was able to move you! Now normally we like to partner with house colors, but there is an extra Slytherin that you'll need to partner up with."

I nodded and broke out into a grin when Slughorn pointed to Severus.

"Long time no see," I told him and he nodded.

The potion was again, something quite simple, but judging from all the smoking cauldron's around the class, there was a lot of people have problems with it. Even Lily was biting her lip in concentration as she worked with another Gryffindor girl.

"The instructions say to stir clockwise but-"

"Counter clockwise at double the speed would probably work better?" I asked him with a smirk.

"This is the first time someone has ever understood my logic."

"The guy who wrote this textbook hasn't set foot in a lab in decades, why not add a little of the new millennium to it," I laughed.

In the end, Gryffindor lost twenty points because Sirius dropped something in the cauldron he was sharing with James that made it explode. They both got detentions and I got to learn a little bit more about the Slytherin who had a knack for making my heart beat faster.

"I saw that you know," Lily said as we sat in the Library that night working on essays.

"Saw what?"

"That look you gave Sev in potions class today."

"Don't be absurd Lily…"

"I'm not! I know what I saw! You're crushing on him."

I blushed a fierce red and glared at her.

"I am not; it's just nice to have someone on the same potion level as me for once."

"Whatever you say, Leora…."

Truth was I knew Lily was right, I just didn't want to believe it.

**(A/N: So did you like it? Let me know what you think ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!)**

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**December 24, 1972**

I had only been home the total of a few days and I was already wishing that I was back at Hogwarts. Sirius was able to stay at Hogwarts, and I had heard my parents mumbling about how it was better that way because he would likely embarrass them if he had gone to this party tonight.

This party was a yearly event held by the Malfoy's and was a place where muggle hating purebloods gathered together to drink too much before Christmas day. I wondered just how much my parent's would hate to find out that my best friend was muggle born, and also one of the smartest witches I have ever met.

Ever since I had placed the hex on him, Regulus seemed to be a lot nicer to me, like he was in the old days. He congratulated me for moving up a year and even got the Slytherin's to stop gossiping when I walked by. It was nice for a change.

However this party was the last place I wanted to be. I was wearing a black gown with heels, something that made me look far older than eleven, and had my hair pulled off to the side in a curled ponytail. My parent's always wanted us to make a good impression.

"Now Leora, you'll apparate with me, and Regulus will go with your father, we want you both to be on your best behaviors."

"Yes mother."

So I grabbed her arm, and followed her through a side along apparation which always did make me feel queasy. We landed outside Malfoy manor, because for some reason you were unable to apparate inside, or to disapparate out.

Upon entering the mansion it was filled to the edge with pureblood families, all of whom I had met on some occasion, and even Bella had managed to come, much to my dismay. She was always a little too different for me.

"If it isn't my baby cousin Leo!"

"Hello Bellatrix," I told her with a smile as she began to engage in conversation with my mother, lucky for me.

I walked through the hordes of people practically getting lost in them all, wishing I was just a little taller so I could see. It appeared as though there were more people here than last year and I couldn't understand why, it was a simple Christmas party the same as any year, yet when Cissy grabbed my arm, I knew it was different.

"I'm engaged!" She squealed showing me the giant rock that was on her finger. "Lucius finally proposed! Can you believe it!"

In all honesty I really couldn't believe it, but I masked my surprise with a cleverly placed smile.

"I'm so happy for you Cissy! Is that why all these people are here?"

She nodded. "We want to make the announcement a little bit later. Only you my sister and Mother and Father know."

It pained me when she said sister, acting as though Andromeda was dead.

After talking for what felt like far too long, Aunt Druella finally came to drag her away leaving me the chance to escape to the balcony for some fresh air. I wasn't really a crowd person to begin with so when it came to being here, I was starting to feel sick.

The breeze on my skin was nice, but slightly colder than I had expected. So my surprise was warranted when a light jacket fell on my shoulders.

"You looked cold…"

I'm sure my jaw hit the floor when I turned to see Severus standing on the balcony with me. Since when was he invited to these events?

"Before you ask, Lucius asked me to come, although I'm not sure why."

I nodded figuring that this is what Lucius must've been talking to him about on Halloween before the quidditch match.

"Perhaps he wanted you to be here for the announcement, since he seems to have taken you under his wing," I told him as his left eyebrow raised. "It appears as though he finally proposed to my crazy in love cousin."

"I had heard rumors of such a thing around the common room, but I did not think it was true," Severus stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Anything Malfoy says he's going to do, he does. So how have your holidays been? Lily has barely written since we left Hogwarts a week ago, and you've been no better."

Something flashed through his eyes and I almost regretted asking the question.

"I've been busy brushing up on some potions, did you know that-"

"What do we have here?"

I shut my eyes tightly wishing that I had imagined the voice; however that did not appear to be the case when my large bodied father and my twit brother stepped onto the balcony.

"Hello father," I told him with a smile. "I was cold, so Severus offered me his jacket, like a gentleman. Severus I'd like you to meet my father Orion Black."

"It's nice to meet you," Severus replied, hiding the fact that he was intimidated very well.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you at one of these gatherings before, why the sudden change?"

Leave it to my father to cut to the chase.

"I was invited by Lucius Sir, he's my prefect and had told me about this in late October."

"I see," Father replied gazing at him trying to find a hint of a lie.

"Severus is a second year in Slytherin," Regulus told him. "Apparently he's got the best grades in the year too."

"A gentleman with a brain. Something that is hard to come by, keep your eye on him Leora."

I blushed as they finally left the balcony and I made to hand Severus his jacket back.

"Keep it."

I gave him a smile and found myself drawn in by his dark eyes again.

"I don't think I'll need it inside, it's far too stuffy to begin with," he nodded and took it back as we headed inside for the announcement.

Everyone had cheered when Lucius was done and began snogging Narcissa like there was no tomorrow. Of course, I felt a little bit awkward standing so close to Severus and was certain the temperature of my own face had caused the room temperature to shoot up a few degrees.

At first I thought all of the announcements were done as people began conversing again, but a loud beckoning from Bellatrix brought us all back to attention again.

"I have an announcement to make as well. I suppose it may be more of a proposition really, but it's about something we all strive to hate….mudbloods. I have currently been in the presence of a powerful wizard, one far stronger than that fool Dumbledore ever could be and he promises to rid the wizarding world of filth."

She went on for the better part of an hour about this 'Lord Voldemort' person, and had sickeningly kept the attention of most of the families in attendance. Some of the things she described were sure to give me nightmares for years to come.

The entire time she talked about mudblood torture all I could think about was Lily, and how terrible I would feel if anything like this ever happened to her. Judging from the look of shock on Severus' face, he was thinking the same thing.

**January 8, 1973**

I was glad to be back in the stone walls of the castle. After that night at the Christmas party I had been suffering from terrible night terrors, something I had been taking a dreamless sleep potion for. Of course when my parent's had asked me what they were about, I spouted off a lie knowing that if I told them the truth I would very well be kicked from my home.

The minute I arrived I was greeted by Sirius who I relayed the story from the party too (leaving out the parts about Severus though). At the end of it, he looked green, and began asking about what exactly a Death Eater was.

Luckily I didn't have to talk with him for very long when Alice, Juliet and Aleesha all ran into the common room.

"I missed you so much," I said completely ditching my brother. "How were your Christmases?"

We spent the next few hours trading stories and I told them all about Severus after they had promised me secrecy. Of course this was the exact time Lily had decided to join our conversation.

"I knew it!" She cried. "You do like him!"

"Can you scream it any louder!" I hissed and she quieted down.

"Sorry. So I take it your Christmas was good then?" She asked and I nodded even though the only good part was seeing Severus.

"How was yours?" Alice asked and Lily grinned.

"Great! I had a whole four weeks off from being asked out by Potter!"

This of course sent us all into a fit of giggles.

"Say Leora, did you finish all your potions homework?"

"Ya, although Slughorn did pile it on this break huh? I thought I was never going to get it finished."

"I felt the same way," Lily told me.

After discussing what we wrote our four potions essays on, and talking about our progress on the charms Flitwick had assigned we all headed to bed.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but at quarter past two, I was wide awake. I seemed to be developing a tolerance to the potion and it wasn't lasting as long as it should. I put on my sweater and shoes and walked down to the common room where the fire was a blaze to block out the chill from the snow outside.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get those pictures out of my head thanks to Bella's speech. She had talked about the torture of a muggle born with the cruciatus curse, and it made my heart hurt. I couldn't bear to think about the look on my cousin's face when she found out about this.

**January 9, 1973**

"Leora wait!"

I recognized Remus' voice as I left the library after almost falling asleep on my potions textbook. I was hoping to talk to Madame Pomfrey to see if there was anything I could do to help me sleep at night.

"What's up Remus?" I asked still walking towards the infirmary.

"You need to come with me."

I didn't ask questions but ran as quick as I could to see my own brother snickering with his friends while Severus was backed against the wall. I knew that Remus was probably going to get hell from my brother for coming to get me, but this was absurd.

"Leora?" Severus asked as the rest of the Gryffindor second year boys turned.

"What are you doing here?" Peter stuttered out and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Apparently evening the playing field a little bit. I expected you to have more faith in your magic than to gang up on someone four-sorry, three to one Sirius."

He sent a quick glare to Remus.

"And I'm surprised at you James. You really think Lily will want to date you if you continue to be a toe-rag?"

"It's not my fault this slimy git comes asking for it."

"Ugh that's it! I'm sick and tired of all four of you! Severus did nothing to ask for this torture!"

"He hangs around with you," Sirius stated smoothly and I froze.

"So that's how it's going to be then is it. Anytime I meet a friend and they happen to be a boy you're going to hex the living daylights out of them? Real mature!"

"Just leave us alone Leora, obviously Black is too stubborn to listen to what's good for him."

"All of you need to leave!" I shouted. "Now!"

Peter flinched and James and Sirius looked angry.

I said a quick thanks to Remus and watched as the four of them walked away.

"You didn't have to do that you know…I could've handled it."

"I know," I told him with a smirk. "I was worried for the life of my prat brother. I mean, you don't exactly come across as a powerful wizard Sev, and I think that's why he underestimates you. Even if it was four to one, you would've taught them a lesson."

"A powerful wizard?"

"Yup, both Lily and I agree you're a force to be reckoned with."

I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and leaned up against the stone in the hallway.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded trying to focus on him. "I just didn't get much sleep last night…"

I could hear the bustling of things around me, and for some reason I couldn't recall what I was last thinking about. The pain in my head was still strong and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the infirmary. Although I wasn't too sure how I managed to get here.

"Oh you're awake!"

I turned towards Lily and noticed that both she and Sev were standing there. She had worried look on her face and Severus' just looked indifferent, like he usually did. Madam Pomfrey slipped through the curtain with some sort of clear liquid and a glass of what looked to be pumpkin juice.

"Drink the clear one first, it should help with your headache, and I suggest drinking the pumpkin juice right after. That stuff will leave a horrible taste in your mouth."

I nodded and soon understood what she meant by horrible taste. I chased the remedy with the pumpkin juice and decided to ask why I was here.

"Mr. Snape brought you in with the help of Miss Evans. When I examined you, I just noticed that your body is extremely exhausted. How have you been sleeping?"

"Terribly."

She shook her head.

"Have you taken anything for it?"

"I was told to take dreamless sleep potion by my family's personal healer," I whispered, not wanting to speak loud since my head still hurt.

"You must've been taking quite large amounts to for it to be ineffective already. I'll give you something else that should help, however my best suggestion is to figure out what it is that triggers these terrors and try to forget it."

I wanted to tell her that I knew exactly why I was having them, but decided not to. Once Poppy left the room I turned with a sheepish smile towards my two best friends.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't think that I was going to pass out like that."

"Why haven't you said anything about not sleeping? We could've dealt with this sooner!"

Of course Lily was scolding me; she didn't understand what I pictured in my head each night. However Severus looked at me sympathetically, and I knew that he was well aware of just why these night terrors were unwilling to just disappear.

"Are you going to be okay for classes tomorrow? We have that third year potion that Slughorn is letting us try," Sev said and I nodded.

"Are you kidding, Poppy would have to drug me to stop me from doing that! I'm happy that Slughorn is finally realizing that we need something harder! Are you excited Lily?"

"I'm worried that I'm going to mess it up…"

I told her about the extra notes hidden in my text that helped to dumb down the instructions for the potion and told her that if she wanted to borrow them she was more than able too. After all, I needed to ask her a few questions about charms in the first place.

**April 14, 1973**

Everything had gotten extremely weird again.

Regulus had gone back to being his jerk self when he was around those followers of his. I was really starting to hate his mood swings. Mother and Father were travelling somewhere for the week break and told us that if we wanted to go home, we would be in the company of Kreacher, and he was not exactly the life of the party. Remus had been claiming to be sick quite often, and he always looked like someone had beat him up in the hallway, however when I asked, he denied it. Sirius has been having problems in Potions so I've been helping to tutor him, even though he gets distracted by every girl that walks by…

The only two people that have remained the same are Lily and Sev. Although I've noticed that Sev seems a lot more quiet when Lily is around, and hates when she asks him if he's upset. He's never done this before, but I hate to pry.

I know my brother and his gang haven't been letting up on him, even though I've told them time and time again they need to stop with the bullying. I'm almost certain Lily even hexed Potter the other day just for saying Sev's name.

"So are you going home?"

I looked up from my herbology text to see the Marauders standing in front of me.

"Doubtful, I'd rather stay here and get homework done then go home and spend quality time with Kreacher."

Not to mention that the last thing I wanted was for my nightmare's to come back. It took almost three months, but I was able to sleep through the entire night now without having problems. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey I was back to my old self again.

"I think I'm going to James' over the break."

I looked between the two of them and rolled my eyes.

"Are you trying to have Mother and Father throw you from the house? No offence James, I bear no ill will towards you or your family, but Mother and Father-"

"It's not like they'll know Leora. I mean the two of them are gone for a while and really, if anything they should expect it of me."

"Not like Sirius listened to them before," James said and the other boys nodded. "Besides my house is great."

"What If they find out?" I asked knowing that he was trying to see how far to push our parents.

"Who would snitch?" He asked and I pointed towards the fourth years sitting across the hall in their Slytherin Robes. "Reg?"

"Regulus, or perhaps our families other few hundred allies you dipstick!"

"You're over reacting! Tell her Moony," James said brushing me off.

Remus made to talk but I held up my hand. "Fine, but I am not covering for you."

For some reason I just couldn't see Sirius' logic for going against our parents as much as he did. Why not hold out till school is over so at least you know you'll have a roof over your head for the next few years. (I wouldn't doubt my parent's capabilities to toss him out like he never existed.)

Perhaps it was because of Uncle Alphard. I know that he has been sending Sirius a few letters lately although I wasn't too sure what they were about. My Mother had never really talked about her Brother very often, but he seemed to be her exact opposite when the topic came up.

The Marauders left the common room quite early this evening, and I had a feeling they were sneaking into the kitchens again.

I tried not to notice whenever they went on their nightly strolls with James' invisibility cloak, -something I don't even think he even realized I knew about-. The only reason I had known this was the fact that they were talking about it in the common room one night during my days of insomnia and they happened not to notice me.

Whenever I couldn't sleep lately I waited till Filch was done his rounds in our corridor, which was always around midnight, and tonight I was having trouble sleeping for an unknown reason. I put on my sweater and walked out of the common room, getting a tongue lashing from the Fat Lady who was the password keeper of our dorm.

I ignored her however and went to the astronomy tower, a place I had found calming to me the last few months, and a place that Filch and Mrs. Norris never came looking.

I wonder if it was my name that drew me to stars. I always enjoyed looking at them, however I found the stories of the constellations themselves to be quite boring. It was amazing to know that something so extremely far away could shine brightly across the galaxy.

The chill of this April night cut through my sweater and I heard a small familiar chuckle behind me.

"You really need to learn to dress for the weather."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Thanks _Mom_."

Severus had been looking more tired lately, and I wondered if he had found the same comfort in this spot that I had.

"What brings you out here this late?" I asked as my Slytherin friend came closer to the edge of the balcony.

"I can't seem to gather my thoughts. I didn't realize this place was already occupied."

"You're just lucky I'm willing to share," I told him with a smile, watching as the wind caught the end of his dark hair and flipped it. "Any plans for the holidays."

He gave me a look that told me he was going home like he always did. "Just going home, and you?"

"Staying here to study."

He just gave me a nod of understanding and looked up at the stars. "You all are named after stars huh?"

"Ya, I guess our parents thought it smart to carry the family tradition over. I'm just glad I didn't end up like my aunt Cassiopeia I couldn't imagine having to spell that out on all my essays!"

"It's definitely a mouthful."

I loved having conversations like this with Sev. It was like we were able to relate to each other even on topics that didn't pertain to both of us. He would be the only reason to wish I had been placed in Slytherin with Reg.

"Your soon-to-be-cousin and brother have been getting quite close recently. I always see them talking in the common room."

"That doesn't surprise me. Lucius was always trying to train Reg and Sirius anyway he could. We may not truly be family, but we spent a lot of time together as children. Time I will admit to being a complete waste."

"He doesn't seem too bad, a little conniving maybe, but aren't all Slytherin's?"

"I believe that everyone is conniving, it just depends what you do with that ability."

The topic changed gears once again to how classes were going that we didn't have together, and soon it became about Lily. As Sev talked about her, I could see how his eyes brightened up and felt a small pang of jealousy that I quickly scolded myself over. I was young and the daughter of a pureblood family, I never got jealous over anything.

"I'll see you after the break then Leora. I'll write to you when I figure out the trick to that ingredient we learned about in class."

"If I figure it out expect to hear from me as well," I replied waving him off and stepping into my common room, of course being greeted by Sirius.

"Where were you?"

"Out," I replied making to walk past him.

"Out where?" He asked and realization hit him. "You were with Snivellus weren't you?"

"Sirius I thought I told you his name is Sev. And so what if I was out with him, he's my friend."

"I don't like it Leora."

"You don't have too!"

I spat the words out quickly and pushed him out of my way knowing he couldn't follow me to the girls dorm because of the charm placed on the stairs.

I found myself with tears in my eyes as I crawled into my bed. The guy I had feelings for didn't like me that way and all my other friends despised him. I was really caught in the middle here and I hated it.

**(Well she is _siriusly_ conflicted. haha. sorry i had to. let me know what you think!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Next chapter! Read on my fans...)**

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**July 13, 1973**

_Dear Andy,_

_I wanted to thank you for the gift you sent me, and I appreciate you disguising it to make sure that Mother and Father never found out. I miss you, but I know that if anyone found out about me writing to you everything would be crazy._

_Today was extremely hectic. Siri and Reg were fighting again, and I don't think I can remember a time when they actually acted like brothers. Of course Mother and Father continue to take Reg's side. I can't understand why they're always so angry lately._

_Cissy came here to celebrate our birthday with us, and all she did was talk about Lucius. It was a little unnerving I will admit, but being the good cousin I am, I listened._

_But enough about me, I heard that you were going to have a baby? I'm certain I heard Mother discussing it with aunt Druella the other day, but they were also discussing that same wizard that Bella had mentioned at Christmas. I don't know a whole lot, just that his name is Lord Voldemort and that he hates muggle-borns. I always think about Ted and worry for him._

_In any case, when my little cousin is born I would love to meet him or her, even if I have to sneak out to do it. I'm sure Sirius would give me a hand. He seems to be trying to turn me against our parents at any chance he gets._

_Before I finish I wanted to ask you one more question… How do you know if you like a boy? Or if they like you back?_

_-Love, Little Lion._

I re-inked my quill and started on my second letter.

_Lily,_

_How has your summer been so far? Thank you for that book on muggle history, I've kept it hidden from my parents and so far they haven't noticed it. _

_I expect that you did well on your exams? I'm pretty sure my parents were more than happy with my marks, considering my brothers were both lower than me. They smiled at me for almost a week! Until Sirius left them to go to James' place. Then all I heard were curse words._

_What courses are you taking next year? I'm having a hard time deciding since we get to choose so many new options. I know that Sirius is keeping it simple, so he's no help in deciding._

_Also, Sev hasn't been writing back, and I was wondering if you had written him? Perhaps he is on holidays._

_-From Leora_

I packaged both of them into envelopes and called out for Kreacher who appeared quite promptly.

"I have a letter for you to take Kreacher."

"Kreacher must listen to mistress even though she is a blood-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and sent him a glare. "You will take one to Andromeda and the other to Lily! And Mother and Father will not find out about this!

"Yes mistress!"

He quickly dissapparated and left me sitting there with a soft smile. It was nice to talk to my friends, even if I had to talk to the two of them in secret.

**Sepetember 1, 1973**

"Leora!"

I turned quickly seeing my red headed friend dashing across the platform. I didn't realize how much I had missed Lily until this point. We quickly embraced each other and found each other laughing.

"Those last two months felt like forever," She told me and I nodded in agreement. "Did you ever hear anything from Sev?"

I shook my head and noticed the Marauders making their way towards us.

"Why hello ladies," James smirked looking straight at Lily. "Say Evans, care to join me on our first Hogsmeade visit?"

Lily rolled her eyes and basically told him to sod off. Nothing had changed over the summer really.

"Hi Remus, hello Peter," I said acknowledging the others as Sirius placed a hand over his heart as if to look hurt. "And hello to you to big brother, even though we saw each other like five minutes ago!"

"Five very long minutes. Speaking of which where did our creators head off too? I thought they said they were sticking around."

I shook my head not surprised that he hadn't been paying much attention to what our parent's had said.

"It's Lucius' induction into the ministry today. Seriously, he's a pretty good talker to have a job like this already! And come Christmas he and Cissy are going to be married."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he gagged and I rolled my eyes. "What? It's not like I'm going anyways."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

Sometimes I wondered if that poor boy had an ounce of smarts in his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, my family and I aren't really all that close, 'cept for Leo. We're the best of friends."

"Only because I have no choice in whom I have as siblings."

We boarded the train and Lily and I headed for a compartment in the middle of the train. Of course however, the Slytherin's had to make it a living hell before we entered the separation.

"Why if it isn't the mudblood and the traitor."

"Shut up Reg," I growled but of course his two friends Zabini and Parkinson.

"Now is that the way to treat the person who could so easily sell you out to mother and father."

I didn't want to have to deal with this today. So Lily walked into the carriage and I heard someone mumble a hex.

"Protego!" I whipped out my wand quicker than I ever had, and almost laughed at the look of disappointment on Crabbe's face. "Three on one? Really Reg you're no better than Sirius when it comes to ganging up on people."

"Hm, quite fitting, a black sheep and a black lion. Sad really, that Mom and Dad couldn't have had children that loved them back as much as I do."

I rolled my eyes and left him standing there. He could spout off all that he wanted about how much more he was loved because I was past the point of hurt.

Even when my exam marks were flown through the door, the glimmer of acceptance in their eyes only lasted a short second before I was treated like Sirius and deemed unworthy to be a daughter of the Black house.

Lily and I shared stories that were not mentioned in our letters to each other. Frankly her sister seemed right off her rocker. Apparently she thought magic was the worst thing that could have ever happened to Lily. I couldn't imagine living without it.

I informed her about Dromeda and how she was burned right off our family tree. I really wanted to meet Nymphadora or Edgar -who they decided to name their baby- when it is born, but knew that would be worse than detention in the forbidden forest.

The arrival feast wouldn't have been the same without a prank from the Marauders. Someone –I'm assuming Remus since he was the only one capable of brewing potions well enough- dropped veritaserum into the potatoes so everyone –except Lily, Alice, Aleesha Juliet and myself- was busy spitting out their deepest secrets.

After a horrific hour of everyone talking, we were finally taken to our common room by the prefect.

"I have missed you all so much!" Alice chirped as we all hugged each other. "I'm sorry I didn't write but I was busy in Paris with my mother."

"I was vacationing in Rome," Juliet stated dreamily. "The boys there are just so cute!"

"Details ladies!" Aleesha cried and soon the stories were flying.

Listening to the fun everyone had made me feel dreary. Hell even Sirius had a better summer than I did. I had to put up with Reg and my parents.

"How was home life Leora?"

So I told them of how I had to write to my friends in secret so that my parent's wouldn't find out, how Reg would call me horrible names, even though we were twins, and how my parent's had started to pretend that I wasn't there.

"What is with them? First Sirius and now you?"

"It could be worse…"

"How?" Aleesha asked looking as though she was trying to come up with possibilities.

"I could be homeless."

We all nodded in agreement.

**Sepetember 2, 1973**

I was feeling excited to start my third year classes. This was the year we were able to pick electives and I had my schedule filled to the brim with as many choices as would fit.

Over the summer I had been researching the career of an Auror and found it extremely interesting. You could even specialize as one, and I really wanted to have potions as my directive. Only problem with that was in our family, you rarely became Auror's, and lately the talk was about that dark wizard.

"I wonder what ancient runes will be like?" Lily asked as we walked through the crowded hallways of Hogwarts.

"I'm sure it will be fascinating," I said in a weird accent causing both of us to laugh. "It can't be duller than History of Magic…"

The truth was, it came in a close second. Apparently you had to get an O.W.L in this class to be a curse breaker and frankly I was surprised there weren't more curse breakers out there with how easy this course was.

My face lit up as we headed towards the dungeons, and apparently Lily noticed. "You're a freak you know that?"

"Why thank you," I laughed out giving a small bow. "If it wasn't for potions I wouldn't make it through the day.."

"Glad someone enjoys it," Sirius said slipping his arm over my shoulders. "So how is the Little Lion today?"

Funny thing was that nickname had grown on me. I found myself using it as a penname even, so I couldn't get mad at Sirius for saying it anymore.

"She looks pretty happy to me," Peter said with a small smile as his cheeks turned red.

"Why wouldn't she be," Remus laughed. "This is her favorite class…"

"Say Lily…" James started before we walked through the doors. I didn't get to hear the rest of what he said, but judging by the 'slap' sound that echoed off the walls, he was turned down…again.

I quickly scanned the classroom and noticed the familiar greasy hair of my friend, a friend who had not written back to me all summer. I slipped in next to him and was a little taken a back when he glared at me.

"Sorry," he muttered after he realized who it was. "I thought you were someone else trying to sit with me to increase their grade."

"I thought it was the other way around," I told him with a smirk. "So how was your summer?"

His eyes darkened again and I caught myself before I asked him what was wrong. I was quite familiar with that look, the look of a terrible home.

"Well in any case, I'm glad to see you! I never saw you on the train…"

He opened his mouth to respond but unlucky for us, Professor Slughorn appeared.

We were working on the confusing concoction. Something that was relatively easy, however it took far too long to thicken for my liking, something I was definitely going to have to tweak about it since Slughorn mentioned it would be the potion on our final exam. We managed to get through a whole class without anyone blowing anything up.

"Want to meet in the library to go over charms? I'm pretty sure Lily has a whole list of questions about this potion," I murmured watching how our friend frantically scribbled notes on her parchment.

I watched as his eyes shifted to his fellow students in green and silver. "I suppose maybe that could be arranged."

I wondered why he was acting so stiff towards me, until I realized why. His house mates were watching and I was a Gryffindor. We were supposed to be enemies.

Our meetings in the library felt awkward compared to normal. Sev would blush anytime Lily would compliment him, and Lily would appear not to notice how our friend would stutter over his words around her. I knew exactly how he felt.

**October 31, 1973**

Today was the day of the annual Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match and of course Sirius and James were celebrating in the dorms before the game talking about how Slytherin was going to lose, however I had heard some slytherin's mumbling about a new seeker and couldn't help but wonder who it was.

I had made a point not to associate with any Slytherin's besides Sev. Every time I walked by them, they would whisper just loud enough for me to hear, how I was going to be the next to be scratched off the tree since I was hanging out with a muggle-born. Even Sirius wasn't really hanging with Lily as much as I was.

"This is so exciting," Juliet stated.

"I say ten galleons on Flint getting knocked off his broom!" Alice giggled.

"I'll take that bet," Aleesha smirked. "What do you think Leora?"

"I'd rather not bet on this game, apparently Slytherin has got a new seeker and until we know who it is, this could be anyone's game."

"Pfft, like a new seeker could save them from us pounding them into the snow!"

I really hoped that Lily was right and as we headed to the tower to watch I watched as Severus walked towards the Slytherin tower with Dolohov, who was a third year as well, and was as terrible as they come.

"When did they start hanging out?" Lily asked as I shrugged.

Soon enough the teams both made their way into the air and my eyes flew to the nearest flyer on the team.

"No way…"

Lily looked at me and I turned back to her and the others.

"Regulus is the new seeker!"

Everyone's heads turned to the pitch were indeed my twin brother was grinning, and I could tell that Sirius and James looked surprised.

"Did you know about this?" Remus asked as he and Peter came up behind us.

"No idea."

The game was close, however it ended in a win for slytherin and Alice handed over her galleons to Aleesha after Flint stayed on his broom.

Needless to say the Gryffindor common room was quiet when we all made our way back there before the feast.

"I had no idea about Reg being the new seeker," I told Sirius before he could say I had something to do with it.

"I know you didn't! I just wish we would've gotten the heads up!"

"Ya," James said angrily. "Those damn snakes! We're not going to hear the end of this for the next few weeks."

"Potions with Slughorn is going to be even more terrible…"

I rolled my eyes and went to the girl's dorm where even my fellow dorm mates were feeling the impact of the loss.

"I was going to use those galleons for our Christmas vacation," Alice muttered putting away her scarf. "I thought for sure that one bludger was heading right for him!"

"A loss is a loss Alice," Aleesha said sticking her tongue out. "However to change the subject, I hear you and that Frank boy in fourth year are getting close…"

I tuned everyone out after this and began to think about just how things had changed since we had started our newest year. I could see the strength of the Slytherin and Gryffindor hatred growing stronger each day, not to mention I would always see the older Slytherin's mumbling to each other in the hallways as I passed.

Somehow, I got this weird feeling in my gut whenever I saw the green and silver colors of the rival house. The only thing I found redeeming about it at all was a certain boy with a large, but oddly attractive nose.

**November 11, 1973**

_Dear Little Lion,_

_I'm sorry I was not able to write sooner, however to respond to your letter was quite difficult without certain family members finding out. There are those times I wish I had a house elf again._

_I have heard rumors floating around about 'Lord Voldemort' as well. Frankly his name sends shivers up my spine. According to the daily prophet, a group of his followers, aptly dubbed 'Death Eaters' attacked a muggle family in southern London. They make their hatred well known. _

_Ted thanks you for worrying about him, however he says you don't have to. He is smart when it comes to dealing with those that are against it, just look at how he treats my family, simply as they don't exist. Of course with the exception of you and Siri._

_I wonder how mother found out about the good news Ted and I shared with few people. I'm sure her spies are out everywhere, and of course she would've no doubt told Aunt Walburga about it. The doctors at St. Mungo's said that it's going to be a girl. I can't wait for the day she arrives, which as I write this should be any day now. Of course we will try to get you here as soon as possible and perhaps we can work it out for Christmas._

_Oh! I forgot about Cissy's wedding to that nutter Lucius! Sad really to see her throw her life away to the dark arts like that, I always thought she was more intelligent than that, however Bella got the best N.E.W.T marks and look where that got her. Hopefully it won't take up all of your holiday and you'll be able to come over._

_Now Sirius and Regulus fighting is a sight I'd love to see. When they were kids they were so close, Reg always looked up to his older brother. Of course Sirius never really liked what the Black family stood for, perhaps you are becoming aware of it as well?_

_As for when a boy likes you, well, boys are the hardest creatures to understand. I think that they will laugh when you say something funny that isn't, or even ask you on a date (that's what Ted did with me…). I'm sorry I'm not more help on the subject._

_-Love, Andy_

_PS. I'll make sure to owl you when your little cousin is born._

"What 'cha reading sis?"

"Sirius! You scared the daylights out of me!" I cried almost falling from the stool in the common room. He had been a lot happier lately since Slytherin had stopped teasing us about the quidditch loss. "And for your information I'm reading a letter from Andromeda."

"Really?" He asked eyes wide.

"Who's Andromeda?" James muttered through a mouthful of food. No doubt they had been sneaking into the kitchens tonight.

"Our cousin who so far is the worst Black ever Prongs. Got herself burned off the family tree for marrying a muggle! I hope to live up to her reputation one day!"

"I'm so proud." I muttered noticing the absence from their group. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

They both took a second too long to answer, and that of course raised my suspicions.

"Um, Moony isn't feeling too good, and so Wormtail decided to hang back with him," Sirius told me as I looked out the common room window into the night. The full moon lighting up everything beneath it with a glow that seemed magical.

"Well, I hope he feels better, we've got a massive amount of homework."

"Ya and with him gone, I've got no one to copy from…"

They both stared at me hopefully and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"No way are you copying from me you guys! Besides if Remus can find a way to get these things done especially when he is sick so often than you can too!"

"But Leo!"

"No buts."

I headed to the dorm to switch out my textbooks. Lily and I were going to meet Severus in the library to go over the facts on the boggart that we had been studying. I grabbed my defense book and found myself on the way to the library, of course I was doing my best to ignore Peeves the Poltergeist, since my prat brother decided to get the ghost on his side.

"What took you so long," Lily asked when I spotted her and Sev at the table. "I was beginning to think you were never going to make it."

"I was going over the charms notes…." I muttered not wanting to fall behind in the class since it was the one I had the most trouble with. "Then I got stopped by the Maurader's who told me that Remus is ill again."

"Lupin always seems sick," Sev muttered. "Hello Leora."

"Hi to you too."

"Poor Remus, he's already been sick twice this year, and it seems to take him so long to recover!"

I wasn't sure why it struck me as odd, but as I thought back, Remus ended up getting sick almost every month, unless of course a family member died.

"Anyways, I'm sure he'll be fine. Sirius didn't seem too concerned, and neither did James. Say Sev what did you get for question three?"

He passed me his paper and I quickly scanned to make sure we both had the same answer. When I was satisfied I handed him his paper back, only to see a certain gleam in his eye as Lily was busy talking to him.

"Are you going back home for the holiday?" Lily asked in a whispered tone, something that made me feel as though the topic was fairly private.

Severus shook his head whilst looking at her essay for DADA. "I have plans to stay in the castle over the holidays. I assume the same for the two of you?"

I shook my head while Lily nodded hers. They both raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "I have a wedding to go to remember? I thought you were invited to it Severus?"

"Change of plans," He murmured.

"Then I plan on making a visit to see my cousin and my soon to be born baby cousin!"

"You didn't tell me Narcissa was having a baby," Lily gaped and Severus looked to be choking a little bit.

"That's because it's not Narcissa who's pregnant. My cousin Andromeda, the one who got herself burned off the tree for marrying Ted, she's going to have a little rugrat running around any day now."

"How exciting!"

"So if you visit her won't your parents be upset?"

Oh Severus Snape always one to come to the right conclusion.

"Upset will be putting it lightly; Sirius already said he'll come up with some story about me having to come back here to study. Reg will be going home for the wedding with me, and once it's over I'll go straight to Dromeda's house."

"Well that'll be exciting, and it doesn't surprise me that Sirius is willing to cover for you, but I thought he was going over to James' for this holiday?"

"My Brother may not like the idea of our family, but he also doesn't like the idea of living on the street. He's coming home to spend time with the family before and after the wedding. He hasn't stopped complaining about it for weeks."

"Most of my house is talking about the famous Malfoy wedding," Sev said and I turned to face him.

"I always thought Lucius and you were friends, despite the age difference."

"Lucius kind of took me under his wing in first year. However me showing up to a pureblood wedding would just cause questions to be asked."

"Glad you can skip out. Bella is part of the reception and that alone is scary…"

"Is she the one you talked about last Christmas?"

"Yup, right off her rocker that one. They don't come much darker than her in our family. Hell, even her husband Rodolphus doesn't seem that strange."

"I hope you never meet her Lily," Severus told her with a softness to his voice and frankly I agreed.

A muggle born meeting Bella would not end well at all. Good thing she was out of school before I arrived here.

"Anyways, we better get back on topic before Professor Salantra decides to give us bad marks."

Leave it to Lily to keep everyone on task.

**November 17, 1973**

"So first we'll go to Zonko's and then Honeydukes?" Peter asked as we all made the trek down to Hogsmeade. It was our first trip of the year, and after getting the okay from Filch who was busy checking permission slips, the boys had made a plan of action.

"Don't forget we need to go to the Three Broomsticks," James stated. "Madame Rosmerta will be happy to see us there with permission for once."

The three of them laughed, while Remus shook his head and I smirked. Why did it not surprise me that they had already been to Hogsmeade?

"Leora have you seen Lily around?"

"She was apparently going here with Sev, but I haven't seen the two of them all day."

I heard James and my brother mumble something about Snivellus but I didn't really care enough to listen. In fact part of me would've been much happier staying in the castle with Alice catching up on some homework, but thanks to my Brother I was talked into coming today.

Personally I found Zonko's shop to be the most interesting out of all the shops in the village. I watched as the Marauder's stocked up on prank supplies that would certainly make Peeve's jelous. I made a special note to make sure I was not around during these pranks.

We separated when it came time to go to the Three Broomsticks. I had heard good things about Madame Rosmerta, but I had no desire to watch those boys flirt with her. I had hoped to find Lily and Severus by this point but there was no luck.

I found myself trudging through the snow towards the Shrieking Shack, a building dubbed the scariest in the entire United Kingdom. I found a strange pull from it though, something that reminded me of the Black house. We had many objects and portraits that were made from dark magic or were once possessed by dark wizards and I found them fascinating. I guess it was my Slytherin side that made me like them so much.

"Hey Leora," Remus stated as I heard him come up next to me. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Poor Remus still looked under the weather. "Just hanging out, sometimes it's best to clear one's head away from her brother and his mates."

He went to walk away and I shook my head. "I didn't mean you had to leave Remus."

I found that Remus was always the level headed one of my brother's friends, and made a point of sticking to what he found was right. I even noticed that he had been aiding me in stopping them from attacking Sev at every given moment.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to the sandy haired boy beside me. "How is it someone like you became friends with my Brother and James anyways?"

He chuckled and I knew that he didn't mind my question. "I guess we all sort of gravitated towards each other on the express during our first year here. Peter and I were the shyest out of everyone, and as weird as it sounds I think James and Sirius wanted to take us under their wing or something. Guess that didn't work exactly to their plan hey?"

"Guess not."

"So are you done clearing your head?"

"If I were to clear it anymore I'd flub up my potion tomorrow," I told him with a smile taking one last glance at the shack across the way. "I wonder if it's truly haunted…"

"What was that?" Remus asked stopping dead in his tracks.

I found this a little bit curious, but brushed it off. "Nothing, we had better head back."

Remus nodded and I smiled. Somehow I knew that he was a great friend, and knew that anything I told him would stay between us, and that was something I cherished.

**(A/N: Before anyone asks...no...Leora will not be persuing a romantic relationship with Remus. Its simply friendship. XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**December 24, 1973**

Today was the worst day of my life, for countless reasons. First it was Cissy's wedding to that dunderhead in which I had to dress my best. Second, I was wearing terrible shoes that I knew were going to cause me great pain throughout the rest of the night. Third, it would be another eighteen hours till I could pretend I was going back to Hogwarts (where instead I would be going to visit Dromeda, Ted and my month old cousin Nymphadora).

"Who put a curse on your cauldron?" Sirius asked through the door.

He had been grinning all day about this wedding and part of me knew that he was going to do as much destruction during it as was possible. Of course I would much rather him grin like a fool than complain. I had been putting up with his incessant ramblings about not wanting to be here for far too long, it was bloody annoying at this point.

"You look good," I told him seeing him in dress robes for the first time in a long time. "Trying to win someone's heart big brother?"

"You know me, anything more than a good snog is just baggage," He smiled. "Just make sure you stay away from _certain_ people. You dressed like that and being only twelve is enough to cause problems."

"So you're saying I look good?" I smirked.

"I'm saying you look better than normal…"

I rolled my eyes and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. Part of me hated being so short.

Walking out to the fireplace I noticed Reg standing smugly next to Mother and Father. He looked one hundred percent like he belonged with them, but when Sirius and I took our places, it was like we distorted the pureblood picture.

I hated travelling by floo, but there was no other choice and soon we found ourselves in the fireplace where the ceremony was to take place. Everyone was in attendance, and some of them I didn't even know, but assumed them to be from the ministry.

"Welcome to the party," Sirius mumbled and I stopped myself from laughing. "Notice anyone whose absent? Wish I could be…"

I looked around the crowds of people and noticed that Bella who was supposed to be bridesmaid and her husband weren't in attendance which I found extremely odd. I guess they were busy celebrating that new Dark Wizard.

We took our place in the stands as the ceremony began. Lucius was wearing his dress robes standing next to someone I assumed was his best man. Than Narcissa began her walk down the aisle and I was amazed at how pretty she looked. She reminded me of a princess in her dress.

By the time they had said 'I do', most of the family was in tears, and everyone was congratulating her.

"Bloody hell, that took far too long," Sirius mumbled stretching out. "Say Reg? You crying over there?"

Regulus just shot him a glare and I was beginning to feel uneasy. What if someone found out about our plan?

"I'm the loved one remember? If anyone should be crying it should be you," Regulus told him, his glare changing to a smirk.

Of course the arguing excelled from there until Father sent everyone a look that made me shiver. I had never seen him look so angry before.

So we all headed to the reception where I made a point to avoid the Crabbe, Goyle and Dolohov families. Of course this was easy once Narcissa spotted me.

"Leora!" The bride came towards me, her smile from ear to ear and I think I may have felt happy for her, even if it was just for a split second. "Can you believe it? I'm finally Mrs. Malfoy!"

"I'm so happy for you Narcissa," I told her smiling as her grin turned into a smirk.

"Who are you trying to impress? You look good…"

Funny how when I put a little effort into something I looked _good. _I was wearing a knee length black dress that had a corset type top. I made sure to wear a shawl over my shoulders so that I didn't get to cold.

"The only person I would try to impress did not receive an invitation I'm afraid."

She gaped for a second before fixing her expression. "Who is it?"

"Just a Slytherin boy," I told her and her grin came back with full force. "But it doesn't matter, I'm afraid he doesn't like me like that…"

"Pfft, you're a Black, nobody in their right mind would turn you down."

_But my last name isn't Evans._

We eventually were broken up because people wanted to dance. Luckily, Mother and Father weren't really the dancing type so we flooed back quite early to Grimmauld Place.

Regulus went straight to his room refusing to associate with either of us, and our parents disappeared just as quickly. I haven't seen people move this fast since the Marauders threatened dragon pox to whoever walked by.

I walked to our parent's room and rapped on the door.

"What?" The gruff voice of Orion stated.

"It's just me, I thought to remind you that I will be leaving at six in the morning. Dumbledore has opened up the floo line to Hogwarts."

He grumbled something which I assumed meant okay, and I headed back to my room to pack. The part of me that was worried about getting found out quickly disappeared under the feeling of excitement.

"So Lil' Sis, everything's good to go?"

I through my hand over his mouth. "Speak any louder and you'll blow the whole bloody thing!"

"Oh calm down, no doubt the parents are passed out, and Reg is busy sulking in his room at the fact that the two of us never got in trouble. Funny how unalike you two are…"

"Thanks captain obvious."

"So Dromeda knows you're coming tonight right?"

"Ya, she said it was better to come later than early in the morning."

He nodded and I gave him a hug. "Thanks Big Brother."

"No problem," He pulled away grinning. "Now make me proud and go break the rules!"

I quickly gathered a handful of floo powder and shouted my destination, however, I could faintly hear the voice of our house elf, crying out where I had gone.

I landed with a bit of a thump as I fell into the unfamiliar living room part of me wanting to go back and the other part in complete awe. It was the utter opposite of our house, and yet I could still sense the Black charm about it. Gold and black were the choice colors of the house and there was a faint welcoming that the house held.

"Who's there?"

"Really Dromeda, that's how you talk to your favorite cousin?"

She rounded the corner and I saw my auburn haired cousin's face light up. For just having a baby, Andy looked awesome, and she even seemed happier than she used too. Her arms engulfed me as we both broke into a fit of giggles. This was what I loved about her! I could be myself and wouldn't have to worry about the repercussions.

"I've missed you Leo."

"Same here Andy," I replied hearing the familiar chuckle of one of my favorite muggles. "Teddy Bear!"

His chuckling stopped instantly and I'm sure Andromeda and I began to laugh even harder. "Thanks Leora…."

"No problem! Now where is my newest baby cousin?" I asked with a smile.

Andromeda led me up the stairs of their house to the nursery. It was painted a deep purple color and clouds and faeries were painted around the walls. There was a crib up against the left wall with a mobile hanging above it, and in the right corner sat a rocking chair.

I walked up to the crib and almost gasped at the fact that my cousin's baby was currently sporting pink hair. I snapped my hand quickly over my mouth as to not wake the baby and quietly exited the room.

"She's a metamorph?" I asked as Andy nodded excitedly. "So how bad did you freak when you found out?"

She looked sheepish for a moment and I really couldn't blame her. If my child went from having normal hair color to a bright shade of pink, I'd probably start questioning things too. Andy must've seen me yawn out the side of my hand and showed me where I would be sleeping. It had been a long day, and I couldn't wait to hold the baby on Christmas morning.

**December 25, 1973**

"Happy Christmas!" I cried walking down the stairs.

Andy looked so different holding her daughter in her arms, and Ted was smiling at the two of them with love I had never seen in my family household.

"Morning Leora! Fancy a cup of tea?"

I nodded my head at him and walked over to join my cousin. "Would you like to hold her?"

I nodded vigorously and soon found the tiny baby nestled in my arms. She didn't even cry out as I held her, and I had heard that most babies can tell when a parent is not holding them.

"She likes you," Ted said passing me my tea, black of course.

"I'm glad! Now we have someone who can babysit," Andy winked at me. I let out a laugh as a loud bang was heard startling the newborn to tears. "Wonder who that could be?"

I felt a chill go up my spine as a familiar voice screeched through the corridor.

"I know she's here!"

I could hear Ted saying something back, but I couldn't make it out.

"Let me through you filthy mudblood. I came for Leora!"

Andy sent me a look of worry and I gulped back my fear. So much for my plan working, not only was I about to suffer from this mistake, but I had no doubt that Sirius had already had his share.

I walked out to the door and swear the sneer of Mother's face grew as she looked at me.

"Come Leora, we have many things to discuss!"

Andy muttered 'I'm sorry' and I just nodded not wanting any words to fall back on my cousin and her new baby, which I somehow doubted I would ever be seeing again.

I wasn't sure what hurt my head more, the apparating from Andy's home, or the way my head hit the table in the tea room as I was thrown from my mother.

"Lies!" She cried as I saw my father and Reg round the corner from the kitchen, my Father looking crazed and my brother looking horrified. "How dare you leave to that blood traitors house! My own daughter betraying her family!"

"Betraying the family? Me! How about everyone who's turned their backs on Andy because she married a muggle!"

"Insolence!" Orion cried and raised his wand.

"Really father? You would hex your own flesh and blood?" I sneered.

"Quiet girl or deal with the consequences!"

"I'm not your puppet anymore! You can do what you want with Regulus! I know the horror stories of what us _purebloods _have done and I want no part of it!" I spat.

Apparently I had gotten the point across as a searing pain swept through my body. It was almost as though many hot knives were slicing through my skin as screams echoed through the house. I tried to think of anything I could to stop the pain but every time I thought he had stopped it would start up again.

"I think that is enough. She should have well learned her lesson by now."

I gasped, practically hyperventilating as Orion and Walburga left the room leaving me on the floor eyes wide. Regulus walked towards me, something close to sympathy in his eyes.

"Can you move?"

I turned my head away from him.

"I will move when I am able, and I want no help from you!"

He seemed taken aback by my tone and soon I found myself alone, feeling the effects of the most used curse by my family, the cruciatus curse.

**January 8, 1974**

"Miss Black?"

My head shot up to Professor Flitwick and I noticed everyone staring at me again. I had heard the whispers going around how one day I was gonna pass out, or go crazy. I was more pale then normal, couldn't sleep without screaming, and had begun isolating myself. I did not want anyone to deal with pain I was having. I could do it alone.

"Yes professor?"

"Do you need to visit the infirmary?"

I shook my head no, hearing giggles from the Ravenclaw girls in the back corner. I sent them a glare and went back to my assignment.

"Are you sure you're okay Leo?" Lily asked as we walked from the classroom.

"I am so sick of everyone asking me that!" I cried. "I am _FINE!_"

"We're just trying to help," She barked back and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need anyone's help. There's nothing wrong, I promise."

Lucky for me the rest of the day went by quickly and I did my best to avoid my fellow Gryffindor's mainly a specific older brother of mine.

For the first day of classes the professors sure weren't lenient when it came to handing out homework. Apparently they all thought that our brains had gone soft over the break. So as I scrawled out seven inches of parchment describing just how important silent spells can be I found that my hard work of avoiding everyone was no use.

"Leo!"

I jumped in my seat and found my essay that much more interesting as a very angry Sirius followed by a group of less then pleased Marauders had somehow managed to find me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There were two ways this could go, so I decided to use my sweetest smile and feign ignorance. "What are you talking about Siri?"

I could see James and Remus shake their heads and Peter just looked distracted like normal.

"Regulus came up to me at lunch, worried about you."

Funny how whenever Reg wanted to do the right thing, I wanted to kill him. I placed my essay in my folder and stood up. "Whatever Reg managed to tell you is neither of your business."

"The cruciatas curse Leo?"

Peter's eyes widened and I was sure that I heard Remus gasp.

"It's really not as bad as they make is seem, now I really must be going," I stated through clenched teeth as James grabbed my arm.

"Come on Leora, you're like a sister to us."

I nodded and then pulled his hand off of my arm.

"You're right, I'm acting like a prat. Maybe we can all sit down over a cup of tea and discuss all of the Black's family issues? Oh right, there isn't enough time in the day is there."

"No need to get sarcastic Sis…"

"I told you all before, I am fine and that is all there is to it."

"Wow you're acting like a completely different person Leo!" Sirius stated as James placed his hand on my brothers shoulder trying to calm him down. "I could've helped you!"

"How? You were celebrating the holidays with the Potter family while I spent mine being completely silent so that Orion would maybe let me off the hook for escaping. I guess that the silent treatment was worse. Do you know what that curse feels like Sirius? If I asked for your help don't you understand they would've done the same thing to you! I don't wish that on anyone."

I pushed past the Marauders leaving them stunned in my wake. I had better things to do then to argue.

I wasn't sure how long I had spent on the astronomy tower but something told me that it was well past curfew. My notebook was filled with quill marks and my potions book had more of my personal graffiti on it then anything else.

After the horrible holiday I decided to use my brain and was attempting to come up with a potion to slow and even stop the effects of the cruciatus curse, unfortunately I knew that an average pain potion wouldn't work and that this needed to be made from scratch. Twisting my wand I packed my supplies and as sneakily as possible made my way to Gryffindor tower.

Lucky for me the common room was completely empty as I made my way to the girls dorms. Of course I wasn't really prepared for the Spanish inquisition that was awaiting for me behind the door.

"Where have you been!"

I rolled my eyes putting everything away. "Sorry Mum, didn't realize I had to tell you when I was going to be late."

"You're lucky you didn't get caught!" Lily yelled waking Alice, Juliet and Aleesha as she did so.

"So what, at least in detention I wouldn't have people bombarding me with questions all the time!"

"Calm down Leora, she's just trying to help…"

"And there's that word again."

"Don't bother Alice, apparently she doesn't need our help."

"You're right I don't! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Jeez for being the second smartest witch in our year you can be as dense as Peter."

As I said it I knew I was wrong. Aleesha and Juliet sat stunned, Alice gulped, and Lily's face turned red with anger.

"Take that back," She demanded and I shook my head. "You just lost yourself a friendship, for the smartest witch in our year you're a spoiled thick headed pureblood."

And with that she left the second year room, and I knew that I had royally screwed up.

**February 13, 1974**

It was a Hogsmeade day for the third years, and since I was an honorary third year I was able to go. Of course it just wasn't quite the same when no one from your house even acknowledged your presence anymore. Every morning, I left before my dorm mates woke and skipped breakfast. No need in unnecessarily causing tension. James had refused to talk to me anymore until I apologized to Lily, and since I was stubborn that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Now in turn that made it a taboo for any of the Marauder's to talk to me, and I swore that if Peter sent me another look, I would turn him into the rat he looks like permanently. Of course even Sirius was disappointed in me, I could tell by the look in his grey eyes, and honestly I couldn't bring myself to care. So long as I wasn't noticed, no one got mixed up in my problems.

The plus side to being ignored?

Lots of time to work on developing potions and doing my homework. The only people not ignoring me were my professors who all seemed impressed by my thirst for knowledge, what they didn't know was that it was a reason for me to cure my boredom.

"Not joining you're friends?"

I was startled and accidently dropped in my frogs liver to early. My potion bubbled and I flicked my hand across it, making it disappear.

"Where did you learn that," Severus asked and I shrugged.

I had discovered my ability for wandless spells a few weeks ago when my potion almost ate away most of the common room floor. I didn't exactly run and tell anyone.

"There are not a lot of people who can do that Leora."

"Ya I know, which is why I don't plan on bragging about it." I replied as he sat across from me. I guess with everyone but the two of us as hogsmeade, he didn't have to worry about being caught with a Gryffindor. "I've only ever done it with basic spells, but it can come in handy. So why are you not at Hogsmeade?"

I hated when the subject was about me.

"Surrounding myself with those idiots is not my plan, besides I can get work done here knowing that you're prat brother is out with his friends."

"I'm surprised you didn't meet up with Lily."

Sev simply stated that the Marauders were everywhere, and that the lack of supervision at the village was exactly when the four Gryffindor's were at their worst. Of course I knew that this was true for him, Sirius and James being the worst for it, for reasons I could never truly understand.

Severus sat with me for a quite a while until the time for the other students to return from the village was at hand. Frustratingly I scribbled some more potions info into my book and Severus just smirked.

"Try adding newt heart instead of frog liver."

And this is why he would always be better at potions then me.

**June 30, 1974**

Third year was over. It was surprising to say that though, considering it hadn't been much a third year at all. The other Gryffindor's and I were still not on speaking terms, and well the only people actually speaking with me at this point were Severus and Regulus.

As we boarded the Hogwarts express for home I felt as though the happiness of being here at school was whisked away with a single breath. I joined Reg in the back with Severus and the rest of the Slytherins, because even Sirius still wouldn't talk to me.

"I can't wait till this summer," Dolohov stated, his deep voice practically sending shivers up my spine.

"I'm glad someone will enjoy it. I only wish it was fifth year already."

Rabastian just finished his fourth year of Hogwarts and was the younger brother to Bella's husband Rodolphus.

"What happens in fifth year?" A first year Slytherin asked.

Suddenly almost the whole compartment started to laugh, and I was glad it was not me who had asked.

"Silly girl, fifth year is when we finally pledge our allegiance to those who stand with us."

She still looked confused and so Crabbe added on to it, "We get our Dark mark."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**November 13, 1975 **

**SnapePOV**

A lot has happened during my time at Hogwarts. From the time Lily and I first walked onto the Hogwarts express, and I was introduced to the fucking idiots that she would soon hang out with. Those bloody fools had her prejudiced against anything Slytherin stood for. Of course not all of that was bad. Avery, Nott, Dolohov, LeStrange and Crabbe were just a few of the terrible things that happened to belong in my house.

Now it wasn't my choice to be here, but I enjoyed the vast learning my house offered. The only thing that would make it better was if my best friend, my only friend was in it with me. Ugh I sound like a girl, I know. If Nott found out about this I'm sure I would no longer be standing. Sure Black and Potter had their own ways of torture, but they would never be able to kill.

I almost laughed at that thought. Here I sat in the library, by myself because if I were to be seen with a mudblood my house would disown me. Not to mention that since a few of the sixth years were sporting new tattoos they had a need to show them off at any moment.

"Sev!"

I looked up from my book with a sigh to see a very excited Leora. Probably one of the only female members of this bloody school I could stand to be around. Her brown hair bobbed in loose curls around her face and her amber eyes were twinkling in delight, a sight that almost made me happy…almost.

"You need to come with me and I'm not taking no for an answer…"

I raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. Her figure had definitely filled out since the summer between fourth and fifth year, and she was definitely beautiful, but Lily would always be the girl I loved.

After she asked me a few more times, practically begging me to go with her, I did regrettably end up in the girls bathroom occupied by the most annoying ghost in the world.

"Do you have your wand?" She asked digging through her bag and throwing back a dark concoction. "Ugh I need to work on the taste of that…"

I ignored the cries from Moaning Myrtle and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have my wand, can I ask why?"

"I need you to use the cruciatus curse on me!"

My eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Please Severus! I can't ask Sirius, cause he won't do it, and Lily doesn't even know about what I've been working on. I think I've finally perfected it! Last summer it was at a stage where the pain was lessened but not fully gone, and now I want to see if I can't feel anything."

"Leora, those curses only work if you cast them with one hundred percent of your soul in it."

"So put your soul in it! I'm Sirius, or James! Think of me as your worst enemy, think of all the terrible things they've done…Snivellus!"

**LeoPOV**

I added in the last bit for good measure and saw his eyes narrow. I knew he was angry and that he would cast the spell like I needed him to.

"Crucio!"

I slammed my eyes shut awaiting the pain of the curse I had become accustomed to. However no such pain came and I could tell that Severus' anger had disappeared and he was simply in awe.

"You did it…"

I wasn't sure what came over me but soon I had wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. Don't get me wrong, I definitely still had feelings for this boy, however, his love belonged to someone else. Severus had grown out of the boyish face he had and hair seemed to shine in a way that showed character. His nose was still my favorite part of his face and I know he seemed ashamed of it, but I simply couldn't understand why.

Over the past year or so, I could tell that I didn't really understand anything. Not to mention the fact that I demanded to know why I had been sorted into Gryffindor…

_I stormed through the castle hallways. I didn't belong in Gryffindor that was easy to deduce. My own family hated me, the Slytherin ones and the Gryffindor ones alike. I hated not belonging._

_I reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the headmaster's office and began spouting off every sweet I knew only to find that none of them were working and the Gargoyle was simply looking un-amused._

"_Ah Miss Black."_

_I snapped my head around to see the headmaster standing there with that knowing smile he always has plastered to his face._

"_Why am I not a Slytherin?"_

_Judging that the conversation was best suited for his office, Dumbledore soon led me up the staircase after spouting off some sort of sweet I had never even heard of. His office was of course the same as it was every other time I had been there which was only once or twice. And the quiet chirp from the phoenix reminded me that he was the only thing I enjoyed about coming here._

"_So Leora, what is it that makes you think you do not belong in your house."_

…"_They all hate me sir."_

_He nodded his head and motioned for me to sit in the chair. _

"_You are an interesting character Miss Black, and If I am not mistaken the sorting hat had a hard time sorting you, but trust me when I say, that it never sorts wrong."_

"_Well maybe this time it did…"_

_I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from his crystal eyes. It was like he could read minds._

"_Perhaps we should look more at who we want to be, instead of where we are right now."_

Sometimes I wonder what he was thinking. Shaking my head I realized that Severus had already left the bathroom, obviously spending his Gryffindor time quota on me. I was practically skipping down the hall in the excitement when I heard arguing.

"Poor little Snivellus all alone up there."

I could hear James and Sirius laughing like maniacs and noticed that poor Sev was hanging in the air. I was going to step in, but a certain red head did it for me.

"Put him down Potter!"

"Ah Evans," James sighed and then a smirk graced his features as Severus was trying desperately to get out of the spell. "Okay I'll put old Snivelly down, if you go on a date with me."

"Ugh you're impossible."

Of course seeing no other way out she agreed to James' ridiculous demand and I came away from the wall.

"Put him down guys…" I muttered realizing that in all the excitement I had left my wand in the girl's bathroom.

"Why do you bother Leo? They're all dark wizards, why only a few seconds before we got here, he tried to hit me with a spell I had never even heard before. Obviously it was dark magic."

After that little speech James finally put Severus down and I was glad he was not hurt.

"You're lucky Evans was here Snivelly…"

"I don't need help from anyone! Especially filthy little mudbloods like her!"

Oh no. I saw the two Marauder's eyes widen then narrow in anger, and Lily looked more angry then I had ever seen her.

"Fine I won't help in the future then," She stated before running off with James chasing after her.

I tried to help Sev up but he pushed my hand away before dashing down the hall.

"See what kind of people belong in that house."

Sirius walked off leaving me alone in the hall.

'_He didn't mean it though…he loves Lily.'_

**December 23, 1975**

Tomorrow would begin the start of the Christmas holiday, one that would no doubt be tense. Regulus had turned into a right git, and I hated spending more than one minute in his presence, and then there was Sirius who had it in his head that he did not need our parents anymore, and planned on telling them that.

I wondered when the last time that I had a normal Christmas actually was…

Studying for OWLs had been surprisingly easy, what with everyone hating everyone. Lily would not even look at Severus, who was still angry with me for interrupting and the Marauders for causing this mess. I don't think I have ever seen our house as divided as it was now.

Then of course, there was the chilling note that haunted my thoughts. Good ole' Mommy and Daddy thought it best to send me an early Christmas card explaining what would be happening over the holidays.

We, meaning my twin and I would be spending our time with the family, and the Malfoys and once again all dark wizards, whilst Sirius gets to hang with the Potters.

To all of my fellow purebloods, knowledge of what was to come over the Christmas break was simply built of rumors (or so I hoped) of what the sixth and seventh year Slytherin's had to endure. Of course not all of them, but most families had seemed to join forces with this so called Dark Lord, and although my parents did not bear his mark, it was destiny that the black heirs would.

"What's the plans for the holiday this time?" Alice asked in her bubbly voice as my fellow dorm-mates began their normal conversing.

Turns out Julliet was going to France again with her family and Aleesha was going to accompany her since her family was busy working at the Ministry. Alice said she was going to spend Christmas with her family but hoped to spend the New Year with Frank Longbottom.

"What about you Leora?"

My head snapped up from my trunk that I was busy packing. For the past year and half the girls had barely spoken to me unless it was a question about potions so I was a little surprised to say the least.

"Same ol' same ol'," I shrugged. "A little dark, a little gloomy, and hey somebody's probably going to die."

"Not funny," Said Aleesha rolling her eyes and I scowled.

"It wasn't a joke."

Truth was, deaths had been more and more common. If it wasn't muggles being killed in ways that no one could prove, it was half-blood and pureblood families that were being tortured and quite frankly the student enrollment seemed smaller.

"I remember when you used to be carefree and funny," Julliet muttered as she crawled into her bed for one last night before Christmas holidays.

I didn't even bother with a reply as I closed up my trunk and popped back a dreamless sleep potion, hoping the nightmares would stay at bay for just one night.

**December 24, 1975**

"I'll see you after the holiday then, try to stay sane Leo!" Sirius stated giving me a quick- almost non existent- hug before heading off with James. Sirius and my relationship had been on the rocks but at least he still tried to be a brother, unlike Regulus who was currently hexing the trousers off a first year Hufflepuff.

"You would think you'd at least have an ounce of maturity left Reg."

"Come on Leo, its funny!" He laughed flanked once again by Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh I've spotted Mother and Father we must be off."

I fingered the vial of the cruciatus counter I had made in my pocket and was silently praying there would be no need for it on this holiday.

"Hurry along, we have much to do," Mother stated once again her pointy nose high in the air as she apparated me from the platform to a dress shop that I had spent far to much time in.

"I have plenty of nice dresses at home," I told her as the seamstress went about measuring me.

"Oh but this is a very special occasion, a very special one indeed," Mother stated as I tried to read further in to her words. However, this was not possible as soon a barrage of dresses were brought my way.

We must have spent hours in the store before deciding on (another) emerald green dress that hugged my curves. Looking in the mirror, I could see that my body was filling out and I actually had a bit of a woman look to me instead of that lanky girl look that had followed me for so long.

"Yes we must be quick, the dinner is about to start."

In record time, we had apparated back home, dressed, mother added some makeup to my face and then before I could breathe or blink we were standing on the walkway of Malfoy manor. For a Christmas party, I had expected it to be full of pureblood families, but this was not the case. There were only a few select male purebloods, a lot of Hogwarts students and almost no females, aside from Bellatrix, Cissy and myself. Not even Regulus was here with father.

"Mother what-"

But Mother had left as well. I did not have a good feeling about this at all.

"You should be excited Leo," Bella stated coming to stand by me. "Tonight is a night of great honor."

I froze as I began noticing that the Hogwarts students that were here with fifth years or higher and as I scanned the crowd my eyes caught _his._

"Tonight will be a night to remember for years," Bella shouted loudly as many cheers rang out. "Tonight we add more members to our ranks! More members to pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord Himself."

Some of the boys looked excited, I could feel my stomach twisting into even tighter knots.

"One by one I will ask you to follow me to meet your knew master and then perform the initiation."

I froze. In fact I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there when I saw Severus move towards the large door.

_Merlin, I swear you better let him come out of there alive._

And alive he did. Most of the people leaving the room left with smiles and smirks, and while Sev appeared his best to look indifferent I could tell something was deeply wrong.

"Your turn little Leo."

And while I could have resisted, I didn't. A part of me was curious about what happened beyond this door. It was obvious that there was a silencing charm placed upon it and that happened to frighten me even more.

"Come in…"

The voice was deep, and in the weirdest way it beckoned you closer.

I had never wondered who exactly came up with the expression to stare death in the face, but I was almost certain that I was doing that know. His face was pale, his nose sunken in and his eyes were beady. He was pale, even paler than Lily or I. I swallowed my fear and stepped forward, bowing near the edge of his long black robe.

"Ah, the first of the black children approaches me." He stated coolly. "You are young for a fifth year and brilliant according to your cousin."

I looked up slowly and tried not to shudder as a pale hand touched my cheek.

"You have many talents that is easy to see." His gaze was locked on mine as if he was looking past my eyes. "For you this offer is an even greater gift you see, most females are expected to bear children. Help carry on my line of faithful followers, but we have other plans for you dear."

"P-plans?" I stuttered quickly adding 'my Lord'.

"Do you know what a dark mark is Leora?" I nodded my head as he continued. "To bear a dark mark means to be a loyal follower of myself Lord Voldemort. It means that you agree with the ideals that all mudbloods are scum and halfbloods belong there as well for marrying scum. Our world is impure, it has faults and I will be the one to change that."

"What do you say about that?" He asked.

I knew I had taken to long to answer when a violent pain ripped through my body. It had been so long since I had to endure the full effects of the cruciatus curse that it had caught me off guard and my screams rang out loud, although no one but the Dark Lord could hear. When my breath finally returned to me, I muttered the words I knew would keep me alive.

"Mudbloods are scum…"

"What did you say?"

"Mudbloods are scum My Lord," I cried out ignoring the picture of Lily that came to mind.

"Perfect," He stated as what appeared to be a superficial smile graced his features. "Now for a test of loyalty."

I slowly pulled myself from the ground only to see a girl bound together eyes wide in fear. I recognized her as a muggle born Gryffindor in second year.

"This girl must pay for her mistakes. She took a spot at school that should have been filled with a magical child. Her parents were naïve; they had no idea what magic really was. Their screams were pitiful when Bellatrix tortured them to death. She has nowhere left to go, but I believe she deserves the right to see her parents again don't you?"

My eyes pulled to hers, and I swallowed the bile that had risen to my throat. "Y-yes My Lord."

I pulled out my wand pointed it at her and softly spoke the word crucio. Of course nothing happened.

"There is no need to be shy dear, let your hate shine through."

Severus had been right, using the cruciatus curse was almost impossible unless you channeled all your hate into it. So I did, I channeled how I hated Sirius for being able to run away from our family, to Reg for being the golden child, to Lily for never returning Sev's feelings. And that was all it took.

"Crucio!" I growled and soon the girl was writhing in pain, screaming bloody murder. The Dark Lord chuckled as I soon realized we were not alone, the other members of this so called initiation watched on and soon the screams ceased.

"Let us send the scum back to her parents," Rodolphus called out as Bella laughed gleefully next to him.

Again I raised my wand. Looking quickly at Severus, whose eyes seemed to hold pity and with one last shout I said the two words no wizard had ever managed to counter…

"Avada Kedavra."

It was hard to notice the change in the girl in fact the only thing that had changed was the fact that her chest was no longer moving.

"Let us welcome the youngest member to our ranks."

Cheers broke out and Bella ran to give me a hug as I put on a brave face.

"I'm proud of you Leo! As I am sure Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion are as well! Way to keep the name of Black pure!"

"It's the best way," I replied smiling even though it burned to do so.

"Please step forward to receive your mark."

No one had mentioned it in all of the rumors but getting a dark mark hurt. It was more painful than anything I had ever experienced. It was an ugly thing that held the shape of a serpent and a skull and the way Severus continued to rub his arm proved that he too had passed initiation.

"I need to use the loo, I'll be back," I stated towards Bella who was drinking what appeared to be fire whisky.

"Do not be long Leo, we need to celebrate!"

The bathroom was cool which was welcoming. In the closest stall I began to lose everything in my stomach as I thought about the girl who had died, who I killed.

_Perhaps it was better this way, it's not like she had a home to return too._

And there I knew that I belonged in my family. Who in the world tried to justify killing someone. Just me.

"Leo?"

I walked from the stall to the door of the bathroom to find Severus. His eyes were dark and brooding and I knew that his initiation was worse than mine.

"Hold me?" I asked and without any further words he held me in his arms as we both cried silent tears.

What in the world was going to happen now?

**(OMG OMG OMG! The dark marks… so intense! Ya so we jumped up to fifth year here since it was important. Leo's friends still pretty much hate her although she not exactly a ray of sunshine… next chapter we will move into the cannon series with flashbacks to Sev and Leo's time as Death Eaters and last two years of hogwarts… but has Leo changed at all…. Tune in next time…**

**PS- I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes... its late)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

Regrets.

Personally I think it difficult to go through life without having any. To feel sad, repentant or disappointment over a choice one has made is simple enough. It could be anything from staying with your favorite ice cream flavor when a newer intriguing one was available, or even leaving an exam early when suddenly the flood of answers pours over you. Regrets are simply about perspective, and in my case, my biggest regret was my determination to survive.

From a young age we are taught that our survival instincts are buried deep within ourselves and that when faced with danger, we will do whatever necessary to ensure survival. Many call this selfish, some call this smart. Again, it's all about perspective.

Like when the most powerful wizard in the world approaches you at the age of fourteen, asking you to do the unthinkable. You agree of course, knowing it will ensure survival – and hoping it allows your loved ones to survive as well-. Like myself, I have survived because of my decision, and managed, unselfishly to save the lives of many of those around me. My friends.

But one regret is that I couldn't save _her_, and in such, I had to watch him suffer with the guilt. Yet a part of me remains smiling,

Because we had survived.

**August 29, 1991**

The streets were littered with people, far more than I would have liked but of course there was no choice in the matter. It was late summer and yet the evening was cool as I tugged my robes tighter around my body, stopping the air from cutting through. As quickly as I could I scurried down the street to my destination.

The Leaky Cauldron, appeared too many as nothing more than a broken down, boarded up shop. However to those willing to look further, it was a pub. A run down old thing that had been around for close to five hundred years, but it was the only place I felt like meeting my guests.

I picked a table near the back, offering a quick wave to Tom – the innkeeper- as I did so. No sooner had I pulled off my cloak then the snapping sound of apparition filled my ears.

"Miss Black."

I looked up to see the Minister of Magic, one Cornelius Fudge staring down at me. He had only been Minister for a little over a year, and still remained very nervous and unconfident. Not that I blamed him, I felt he was nothing but an ignorant fool. So the stout man sat down and cleared his throat.

We proceeded to discuss the details of his questioning. Something about the Department Of Experimental Potions needing funding because someone had managed to burn a hole through even the best of gold cauldrons. I shook my head, the ministry sure did hire some interesting people – and then I realized that they had once hired me as well.

"Well you have my support," I stated, keeping myself on the good side of the ministry, I stood up and dissaparated before he even had time to respond. The amount he wanted me to donate was nothing but a miniscule dent to my savings, having inherited most of the Black family gold. However still a large portion rested in _his_ vault as well.

Hogsmeade was busier tonight than it had been all summer, not that surprising considering the new school term was starting up soon and the shopkeepers wanted to make sure they were well stocked for the returning student, as only third years and up could visit the village.

I trudged through the grounds towards the Hogwarts gates. Unfortunately one could not fully apparate inside so this meant either travelling by floo- which I hated- or walking a good kilometer. I didn't see the harm in adding a little more exercise to my routine.

"Evening miss," Filch stated as I walked through the castle doors. He was still as grimy as he was when I was in school, however he did seem to respect me which was a nice change from being a student.

"Evening," I replied with a smile as I made my way towards the second staircase that would carry me to the dungeons.

Hogwarts had not changed in the slightest which was surprisingly comforting, it was nice to know that even in the darkest of times there will still people and places one could turn too.

My chambers were easy to find. Located close enough to the potions classroom that it was but a brisk walk, however far enough away that I didn't have to worry about naughty school children attempting to prank me. Although the Weasley twins had attempted to do this many times over the two years they had been here and I could only assume that their third year would be no different.

"The little lioness returns."

Now probably the only thing I wished would have changed about Hogwarts was a poltergeist by the name of Peeves. Annoying little bugger whose soul purpose in life was to annoy the hell out of me. Somehow he managed to listen well enough to most teachers (although Dumbledore even had troubles with him at times) and of course he would never try anything with the Bloody Baron near (The ghost of Slytherin House being the only true thing Peeve's feared) yet somehow he did not care about anything I said.

"I'd run off Peeves before I have to call the Baron."

"No fun she is! Lady miss is no fun at all."

After the night I had just finished having he was not on the list of people I needed to please, so muttering off my password –nightshade- I headed into my home for the next ten months.

With a quick flick of my hand the fireplace roared to life and my other hand beckoned the few books I would need from the shelves. My lesson plans were almost complete, I only had my tests left to create and that was always the hardest.

I was debating whether or not to call over my neighbor to chat with, but it was late and I knew that he was not one for being bothered unless absolutely necessary. So I uncorked a bottle of fire whisky and set to work.

**August 30, 1991**

"Ah here she is…"

The Headmasters voice was far louder than it should have been at eight o'clock in the morning. The lights were too bright, and I knew that as soon as I could leave this meeting the sooner I could walk to the potions cupboard for a hangover cure.

"Sorry I'm late," I replied ignoring the many smirks that were gracing the features of my colleagues. I slipped into the chair next to my favorite co-worker and realized that I wasn't the last to show up.

"So as you may have noticed Professor Quirrel will not be joining us at this meeting as he claims to have had some bad family news to attend to. He will be back in time to teach the first through fourth years their defense against the dark arts classes."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and glare at the closest object, which happened to be a fly that was busy buzzing around the table. Quirrel was a stuttering idiot and it surprised me that he was even able to teach defense against the dark arts without dying of a heart attack, -he did manage to pass out every second class-. Alas, with my potions research taking up most of my life, I was unable to teach all the classes, otherwise I'm sure Quirrel would have been long gone.

I was in charge of O.W.L and N.E.W.T students which was a workload and a half but I enjoyed it…sometimes too much I think.

"And of course this is the year that Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts."

The whole faculty looked at the headmaster, most smiling in glee as Severus and I sat there with no expression. Yes, James and Lily's son would be starting his first year at Hogwarts as a celebrity. I tried to get a better reading off of Severus but he looked so indifferent it was cold. I figured it would be best to talk to him in private.

"He has spent the last eleven years with his muggle family and according to Hagrid seems eager to learn about this side of his life. I trust he will surprise us all, just as his parents did."

At the mention of Lily and James some of the faculty like Filius and Minerva had tears beginning to form. A pain of despair crossed my own heart but I tucked it away, learning long ago that the better one could bottle their emotions the easier it was to stop those you loved from getting hurt.

"Well I'll let you all get back to your duties, only two days till the new semester begins, and Leora, If I could have a word."

Severus raised his eyebrow as I shrugged not knowing what the headmaster wanted to speak with me about. As soon as the rest of the teachers had cleared out Albus gave me a soft smile and handed me a letter.

"It's from Remus isn't it?" I asked as he nodded. I knew the reason the headmaster had the letter was so that it was not accidently snatched into the wrong hands, as the contents could be disastrous for the writer.

"Well I will leave you to it my dear. It is Fawkes' burning day and I'm afraid he would like some company."

I carefully tore open the letter, as my friends somewhat illegible script appeared.

_Dear Leo,_

_I realize it has been too long since I wrote you but assumed you would like a response to the newest updates you have made to the wolfsbane potion. I would have to agree with your initial assessment in that I feel far more myself now than ever when the beast has taken over. I remember things as well and the pain no longer exists. I also enjoyed the taste of it much more this time around. Perhaps its because it tasted like tea. _

_I hope your school year starts off to a great start and will write again as soon as I am able. I'm sure the next shipment will reach me just as well as the many before it without disclosing my location. _

_Your Friend,_

_R.L._

A part of me was saddened at the fact that I still did not now where he was and what dangers lurked for him, but I grinned smugly at the fact that my improvements had worked as I walked down the hall.

I entered the potions classroom seeing Severus at work already. Quietly stirring whatever ingredients were in his cauldron as he moved his wand counter clockwise. He was still the same as he had been as a student. Focused and irritable if disturbed. He used his only free hand to brush the hair out of his face.

"Morning," I sang as I made my way towards the teachers store cupboards.

"And what has you smiling this morning, I thought after the headmasters meeting you would be just as subdued as me…"

I nodded with my back still towards him as I scoured the cupboard, "Well yes, that is still hanging over me, but I got a letter back from Remus."

"Lupin?" He asked coolly as I gathered what I needed. "I thought you didn't now where he was…"

"That's the funny thing about owls Sev." He rolled his eyes at me and I sat down across from his workstation. "So what are you brewing?"

"Veritaserum."

I nodded knowing well what the truth serum was for. Those ingredients were not easy to come by and mighty expensive, so one did not waste them on just anyone.

"Odd Quirrel was not here don't ya think," I muttered and he raised an eyebrow staring down his nose at me. "I just mean he didn't miss the start of term last year, and now all of a sudden he has a family emergency, when I'm pretty certain I remember him telling Trelawney that all his family had died in the first war."

"You don't trust him."

"Of course not, something has been bugging me about him since he started teaching here. I mean I would lie about family too just so that Sybil wouldn't predict something crazy about them, but it seemed like the truth to me, and I'm guessing our said co-worker is the victim of this potion…"

"I plan to save it for him when it is needed most, but yes that is the plan and speaking of potions, I'm guessing last night did not go to well?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You only polish off a full bottle of fire whisky if you're night was exceptionally awful."

"Well it wasn't on my top ten favorite moments if that's what you're asking. I hate dealing with ministry officials, they all look at me like I'm going to kill them, but then when they need money they come begging on hands and knees. A little bit unrespectable in my opinion."

My comment made a ghost of a smile appear on his face as I stood up. "And right now I'm off to brew a hangover potion before I yank my eyes out of my head."

I didn't have to look to know that Severus was shaking his head at me.

**September 1, 1991**

Probably the busiest of days in the school year was day one. The house elves were busy cleaning the castle and cooking the meals. The faculty was busy making sure to put the finishing touches on their classrooms and tests. The ghosts were doing their best to 'freshen up' for the big occasion, and Peeves was simply grinning like a fool knowing today would be the day that the 'ickle firsties' would be starting at Hogwarts.

"All finished then Leora?" Filius Flitwick asked late in the day as I exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I had always liked Filius even during my days as a student, and charms were a specialty of mine.

"I've been finished since yesterday, I was simply making sure my co-worker had caught up on his work." I tried to say co-worker in a sweet tone but I was sure it came across like acid.

Quirinus Quirrel had become an even bigger thorn in my side. Last year, he left after the first semester, telling the Headmaster he needed more first hand experience before he took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I had been working at the ministry at the time and was surprised when Albus approached offering me the position, and of course I didn't turn it down.

I found that I quite liked teaching, and it was nice to be able to see Severus more. During the summer, when I received the owl saying that Quirrel would be returning to teaching, but would only be handling the first four years I was surprised.

Yesterday when he finally returned, he was a stuttering mess. Jumpy, and fidgety and would scare at the smallest of noises. Sure, he seemed quite timid before, but this was a whole new level. He graduated the year before I started Hogwarts, so I'm not sure what he was like as a student, but I could guess the Ravenclaw was not the bravest.

He was also sporting new headwear. A turban given to him by an African Prince he helped with some sort of problem, I didn't care to listen all that closely.

"What about you Professor? Completed all your work?" I asked as the small man grinned. Thus began the story of how much work he had completed this year.

As we entered the great hall I couldn't help but smile. It was always such an inviting place in the castle. I could see Severus already sitting with some of the faculty who appeared to be chatting with Quirrel about his encounters over his time off.

"Hello Severus," I grinned knowing it annoyed him. "How was your day?"

"Busy, it seems that is always the case when I am trying to stop the idiots from burning down my potions classroom."

"If I recall I came close to burning it down many times in Slughorn's class."

"Ah, but you were experimenting, this is just stupidity."

I know that he would likely never admit it, but I believe that Severus enjoyed teaching far more then he let on.

"Here they come," Pomona stated with her wide grin. Pomona Sprout was the herbology teacher and one of the nicest people I have met. I quite enjoyed her company.

As she said, students began filling the great hall. I managed to see quite a few faces from the previous year and maybe even smiled a bit at a few of them. I'm sure it was a smile most feared however.

In terms of ranking teachers by how strict they were, I'm sure Sev ranked first with me following close behind. During school my studies were the only thing that remained permanent and unchanging. I was a damn good student and I prided myself on it, so when I saw students messing around for no reason, I was a little harsh to deal with I suppose.

However there were two students that many thought simply didn't care and they were Fred and George Weasley, but I thought they were absolutely brilliant. Reminded me of Sirius and James when they were younger.

"Quickly students! The sorting is about to begin."

That always made everyone quiet down. I nudged Sev's knee and gave him a soft smile knowing that this was about to get extremely difficult.

Minerva walked forward and placed the ratty old hat on the stool. I shivered a little remembering my own sorting. How the hat had such a difficult time placing me but then put me in Gryffindor. Something I didn't understand till my last year of school.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone followed with a loud round of applause as the song finished. The first years stood some with fear etched on their faces as they stared at the old hat. Two faces stood out more to me then any others however.

The first was a blonde boy. I didn't even need the hat to tell me he would be a Slytherin so when he was sorted I clapped alongside Sev as he looked up at me.

My cousin Draco Malfoy reminded me a lot of my cousin Narcissa and I thanked Merlin for that. If he was anything like Lucius I may have had to smack the boy. I was his Godmother, and so I think if he was in need of discipline I was more than entitled to do so.

More names rang out with the odd few going to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, a few to Slytherin and Gryffindor when his name rang out across the hall.

"Potter, Harry."

The whispers began almost immediately and I felt Severus tense and I understood why. For a minute I had to remind myself that James Potter was dead and that this was his son.

The hat deliberated for some time before finally, "Gryffindor!" Rang out loud throughout the hall. The clapping and cheers were not enough however to cover up the shouts of the Weasley twins screaming,

"We got Potter!"

The rest of the students were soon finished with their sorting as the headmaster stood before the school, that odd twinkle remaining in his eye.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began our banquet I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The whispers that followed were probably full of questions around Albus Dumbledore's sanity, and if someone had asked me twenty years ago if he was sane, I would have had a hard time answering their question.

The headmaster finished the evening with some more announcements, mostly concerning the third floor corridor, which I was lucky to be informed about. Following the school song, everyone began heading up to their dormitories.

It appeared as though most of the other teachers were still busy conversing when I began my descent back to my room. Quirrel had sat on the far side of the faculty away from me and I had managed to avoid conversing with him for the whole day. My plan was to go back to my room, grab some Oden's fire whisky and sit with Severus. However half way down the corridor my fears were realized.

"Leora."

I turned around and rolled my eyes at Quirrel who had managed to say my name without bloody stuttering.

"Make it quick Quirrel I have things to do."

"I w-was j-j-just asking w-what you t-t-think about the P-p-potter boy?"

"He is like every other student Quirrel."

"B-but he v-v-vanquished the D-dark Lord…"

I raised an eyebrow and looked him over. Something was odd about the way he was talking. Like he had been a member of the death eaters I for one knew that was not the case.

"And thank Merlin for that."

I decided I didn't have time to deal with him and simply continued to walk until I was inside my chambers.

Collecting what was needed I floo'd from my fireplace to his room. Something no one else was able to do. Severus and I were so close that there wasn't much about each other that we didn't know.

"Your presence surprises me? I would have thought you passed out in your room…"

Severus stared down his nose –something I still thought was the most beautiful feature of his face- at me as I raised my dowry.

"I come bearing gifts, and after drinking alone the other night I figured it would be much more fun with you!"

Severus didn't say anything, only summoned two drinking glasses and poured the liquor. We didn't say much, not that we needed too before we were both sitting on the sofa, with my head on his chest.

See we had secrets, like how we were secretly –sort of- maybe seeing each other? In a way we were really fooling around which sounds childish and absurd but I will take what I can get. I knew that emotionally he was still stricken with grief over Lily Evans, no Potters', death and that at this point in time he was unavailable in that regard. I only hoped that would change soon.

It had been emotional seeing Harry there. He looked nothing like Lily from where I was sitting and something about him radiated his father. I'm sure James would have proud seeing him there and having him sort into Gryffindor.

"Quirrel said something."

I'm pretty sure I caught Sev off guard as he stiffened slightly and I turned to look at him confused. "He mentioned something about Harry vanquishing good ol' Tom but it's the way he said it…"

"I wouldn't read too much into it Leora, "He stated pulling me closer. "That fool probably feared that Harry would end him as well. I'm sure he fears even flies at this point."

"I'm not so sure…"

A chaste kiss was placed on my lips and I forgot the rest of my thought, just like I shook off the dull tingling in my right arm…

**(A/N: And thus we begin harry's years at Hogwarts. So how did the last war end with Leora there? What were the final years of Hogwarts like for our black lion, and her and Severus have some sort of thing?**

**More information, more hidden emotions (Hence Leo's ability to smile at everything) and Harry's first meeting of the Potions master and Defense teacher. )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Leora Black has always been able to think through even the toughest of situations, but when the wizarding world becomes divided, whose side will she stand on? Thank her stars she has a certain potions prodigy to guide her through, but is he the one helping her or is it the other way around?  
><strong>

**Pairing: SnapexOC**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters accept for a few OC's of my own creation! **

**September 2, 1991**

I wasn't sure the exact time that I made my way back to my own chambers using the floo system. Severus had installed it last year to connect our two rooms to make the late night escape a little easier on the two of us. See we couldn't have the whole school knowing that he and I even had anything more than a professional relationship. I didn't want it to jeopardize our reputations, and if anything got back to the Headmaster I was not about to sit under his gaze as he lectured the two of us for our inappropriate behavior.

Needless to say, I was completely and utterly exhausted when I was woken up by my internal alarm clock, telling me it was time to teach the seventh years their defense against the arts class. I was also completely aware that due to lack of time I was also going to be unable to make it to breakfast. Absolutely perfect.

I tied my hair back one lonesome piece of dark brown hung out in a way that drove me crazy, but for some reason it just didn't grow like the rest of my hair anymore. I sighed throwing that memory back behind the thick walls I had learned to build in my mind. My dark robes were flattering as I learned quickly from both the faculty and the students and my black heels only added height to my short stature, I thought It made me look more intimidating.

I sauntered down the hall attempting to dodge the first years who looked absolutely petrified at trying to find their way through the castle. Making it safely to my classroom I noticed my NEWT students were already sitting attentively in their desks, perhaps they had learned something over the years.

Walking briskly to head towards the front of the class made me smirk. Perhaps not _all_ my students had learned as much as a thought. With a quick flick of my finger an eerie silence filled the room as the two Gryffindor girls looked shocked.

"First rule please?"

"Talking means someone is not listening and will not be tolerated."

I smiled down at them and removed the spell from the students with another quick wave. "Which spell is that?"

"Silencio."

Andrew Huggins a Ravenclaw boy who was far too arrogant for my liking answered and I nodded.

"And why is this one of the most useful spells in defensive magic?"

Everyone seemed to think hard which worried me. These students would be graduating this year and such a simple question should have an equally quick response.

"B-because if you can stop someone from saying a spell it can mean they wont be able to cast it."

"Thank you miss Eberle."

The nervous Hufflepuff smiled slightly and I had to admit I was pleased. I don't think that the girl even spoke a word at all last year.

"Now is this spell a guaranteed advantage?" I asked sitting at my desk and placing my heeled feet on top of it.

"Of course not," Lilian Arbittle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised an eyebrow at the earlier chatty Gryffindor as she sighed. "There are wizards who are able to perform wandless and speechless magic, and this would mean that the spell would not stop them from attacking."

"Correct Miss Arbittle, I am pleased that we found a better use for your mouth than idle witch gossip. Now I am going to go ahead and assume that most of you did not complete the required readings so I will update you on todays lesson. Today we will work on wandless spells and hopefully near the end of the fall term, you will be able to progress to speechless magic as well."

This was my favorite lesson to teach, some students, those who had drive and focus usually excelled with this whereas those whose magic was less focused and all around weaker usually ended up being unable to progress further.

"We will continue this lesson next week, I also want twelve inches of parchment on why speechless spells are a great advantage on my desk by Friday," I let a ghost of a smile grace my features as the students groaned. "Welcome back."

I went to my desk to begin to gather up my things as the first year students would be arriving, and along with them Quirrel. I stopped however feeling a very familiar magical signature standing near the door. "Headmaster what I have I done to elicit a visit from you on the first day of class?"

He gave me that full smile and peered over his half-moon glasses. "I am afraid I must ask you to stay for the next class. Professor Quirrel has come down with something and we need someone to cover his first year class."

_Come down with something my ass._

"Sure," I stated plastering a fake smile on my face. "Not like I had anything else to do."

_Besides work on my Wolfsbane potion._

He just smiled as he left the classroom and I waited for the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years to walk into the room. I didn't have to wait long before the first years began to file in. Conversing quite loudly about their previous class.

"Man Professor Snape sure is a crazy one."

"He's scary."

"I heard he used to use the dark arts."

"I think he could use with a good shampoo."

That was it. I slammed my hands down on the desk smiling all too sweetly at the new class. I was quick to pick out both Potter and Draco as most of the students sat stunned in their seats, looking furiously through their time tables realizing that I was not in fact their defense teacher.

"I can inform you all that there is no mistake on your timetables. Professor Quirrel is supposed to be teaching you your first year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. However it appears that he is currently predisposed and can not make it."

I quickly waved my hand as my name appeared on the chalkboard behind me. "I am Professor Black, and judging from the terrified looks on all of your faces I take it you met my colleague Professor Snape. I should have you know that I too do not tolerate foolish wand waving and my first rule is that no one is to speak while I am talking, for that means you are not listening."

That seemed to shut them all up. Perfect.

"Now who can tell me what the best spell for defense is?"

I attempted to keep my cool façade as they all looked dumbfounded except for a girl with brown bushy hair who had managed to get her hand so high in the air I was surprised she wasn't levitating off of her seat.

"Yes Miss?"

"Granger Professor. The best spell for defense is-"

"Wrong."

She looked absolutely mortified and the rest of the students looked like deer in the headlamps of a car. Absolutely no clue.

"A trick question you see, for there is actually no spell that is the _best_ for defense. In fact the only thing in the world that is going to save you if you get caught in a bad situation is being prepared.

"You see you can know the strongest spell in the world, but all your opponent needs to do is stop you from talking, break your wand, knock you unconscious- well you get the idea. You need to realize that when someone is using the dark arts it means they will do anything to win and you need to prepared to do the same."

"Now open your textbooks and read from page twenty four to ninety five and six inches of parchment on why being prepared is the fist step in defense."

Lucky for me lunch was next and I couldn't wait to eat. Missing breakfast this morning sure didn't add to my pleasant mood for this morning. Surprisingly the first years were extremely attentive in their lesson with me. I only hoped the fifth years I had after lunch would be the same.

"How has your day been Leora," Pomona asked as I grabbed a roll off of the platter. "I already had two second years faint handling the mandrakes this morning."

I resisted the urge to laugh and shrugged. "Not to bad, had to cover for Quirrel with the first years this morning though, lucky for me it his only class today."

"Now don't tell me you scared them too much dear."

It was then that I let out a laugh, which only had a slight vindictive tone to it. "Of course not where would you get that idea?"

"I swear between you and Severus I'm surprised more students aren't coming to me with post traumatic stress disorder after sitting through your lectures," Minerva chimed in, and I knew it was in good humor, even if it was completely true.

I swallowed the last of the soup that was in my bowl and finished off my roll before standing. "Well duty calls. I will talk to you both later."

They both nodded and I headed towards my classroom getting the sense that someone was watching me. Realizing whose magic signature it was made anger bubble through me and I had to concentrate on not accidently launching him away with a stupefy charm.

"I thought you were under the weather…"

"I am f-f-feeling much b-better. T-thanks f-for watching my f-first years."

"Don't mention it," I growled as he opened his mouth and I placed my hand over his mouth. "No seriously don't mention it."

I internally giggled at his fear filled eyes but as he turned to leave a sharp shooting pain shot down my right arm. Almost as quickly as it was there it was gone and I brushed it off.

After having a successful time with both my NEWT students and the first years I assumed that my OWL students were going to be just as wonderful. I was wrong.

I had never suffered from such a bad headache as I did after that class. There was no discipline in them at all and it seemed like every few seconds I was taking away points or giving a detention successfully tying up my entire Saturday of the first week of school.

"I need a drink," I muttered realizing that I needed to go for dinner in the great hall before I could head back to my room. "I guess it will have to wait."

Seeing the great hall so full was kind of charming. I took a seat near Professor Sinistra who I knew would likely keep to herself and I was in no mood to talk. I saw Severus enter the great hall walking with Dumbledore and wondered what they were talking about. I pushed that to the back of my mind however and simply looked out into the mess of students.

After eating enough food to thoroughly satisfy oneself the hall began to clear out and before I could head to my room and crack open a bottle of Fire whisky I figured I should check on my cousin to see how his first day had went.

It wasn't hard to find Draco Malfoy. He was flanked by the two largest Slytherin first years I had seen and they appeared to be laughing at some sort of joke.

"Now what could be so funny?" I asked as Draco gleamed.

"Leo!" He smiled obviously noticing that my mood had changed completely from when I was in the classroom, plus I needed him to know that even though I was his Godmother he would not be receiving any special treatment from me.

"So Slytherin huh? I bet your Mother and Father are beaming with pride."

"As if I would belong in any other house."

He smirked and I had never seen him look as much as Lucius as he did in that moment. He made quick to dismiss his two lackeys as we talked about his classes and of course Potions was his favorite, but he was excited to start flying lessons tomorrow.

"You'll be a natural I'm sure," I told him giving him a quick hug. "I must be off though I'm afraid my job doesn't give me many breaks. If you need anything come find me."

**SeverusPOV**

Every year I had to ask myself why it is that I was even a teacher in the first place. Most of my students proved trying and there were only a few that showed an ounce of potential. Of course I knew I shouldn't be complaining, the fact that Albus even let a man of my past teach at this school was enough for me.

After Leora snuck out in the early hours of the morning I couldn't help but notice just how cold my bed was without her. Over the years she remained my only friend the only one who didn't judge me for what I did in the past, the only one with more Demons than myself.

She did well to hide the pain and torment behind her amber eyes. Hiding her emotions with humor and simply pretending that things didn't bother her. I knew better than that, I had never seen a mind with so many blocks built up.

Apart of me couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that I was a cause of some of that grief. It was near the end of seventh year that Leora had come forward with her feelings about me, and of course I could not return them. I loved Lily Evans.

Of course when she ended up marrying Potter I went on a self destructive path. Nothing mattered anymore, but for some reason Leora just wouldn't let me go that easily. I owed her my life more than once over.

I pulled myself out of bed and placed my robes on running my fingers through my hair. I knew that my first class was potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. I also knew that this meant I would have to suffer through this Monday morning with Potter. I only hoped he lived up the headmasters praise, for if he didn't I would weed him out.

I didn't have time for breakfast as I made my way down the corridor towards the Potions classroom. I double checked my student stores to make sure that everything was organized to my expectations.

Placing my fingers on the bridge of my nose I took a deep breath. It was one class. One class.

One by one the student's filed in. Separating practically right down the middle into Slytherin and Gryffindor. Taking attendance went quickly but I stopped at Potters name.

"Ah Yes. Harry Potter our new –_celebrity._"

Of course Malfoy and his goons sniggered and I sent them a look.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this speech as it normally does. I only hoped I didn't leave this class completely irritated.

**LeoraPOV**

"Useless."

I had floo'd to his chambers and smirked watching as he paced the room appearing as though he was suffering from a migraine. I knew he was far more prone to these on the first day of school then any other day.

"May I ask who?"

I seemed to have startled him slightly as he sighed and I could practically feel the irritation flowing off of him. "Potter! Just like his father! Arrogant brat!"

I was one of the few who knew of Severus' past and can understand why the sheer presence of Potter bothers him. But he was not James and deserved a fair chance.

"He'll learn Sev, fame only takes one so far," I told him wrapping my arms around him from behind and planting a kiss under his ear. "Besides he has us for teachers so if he's anything like James who better to catch him breaking the rules."

"So positive, I take it your day went alright?"

I rolled my eyes releasing him from my grip and turning to sit on the sofa. "Most of my day was okay, ended up covering for Quirrel and found him walking around feeling just fine. My fifth years are going to need some work. My whole Saturday is full of detentions already… and it's only the first day…" I groaned as he chuckled. "Not funny."

I finished recounting my day telling him that I had a chat with Draco as well and heard all about what drove him so crazy during his first year potions class.

"You know," I stated my tone husky. "I can think of a way to take your mind off of the terrible day…"

"And how do you plan on doing that my dear…"

"Why don't you just relax," I replied kissing him passionately as we headed towards the bed.

This was the best way to end a terrible day.

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter than normal. Im hoping to shorten them slightly so I can update more often. Hope you liked it... (sorry if there is grammatical errors, Ill go back over this again as I wrote it at like 4 this morning...)**


End file.
